Me and You
by heppy
Summary: People who are meant to be always find their way in the end. The story of Brooke Davis coming back to Tree Hill and trying to find the things that have been missing in her life and her heart. Season 5 to current in a different perspective...
1. What I really meant to say

**Authors note:**

**So this is a new story I am working on. Spent a day in Wilmington and got to see the River Court and Clothes Over Bro's and just hang out so it was a bit inspiring I guess. I know I need to update my other stories…and I will, eventually. This is my take on things…Brucas fan at heart, so you'll always get that in my stories. This is going to show season 5 and forward…the difference is that we will see Brooke calling and feeling lost, looking for something and deciding to come home. Hope you enjoy…it's been something I have played with in my head since visiting Wilmington. Oh yeah, I own nothing…and you will see differences in my story versus the show…hope you like it. Flashbacks in italics…The chapter titles are based on songs…**

Brooke Davis stood in her Manhattan apartment. Alone. That's what she had been since that night two years ago. That night she decided to go into business with her mother. The night she kissed her best friends fiancé, well technically ex. The night she decided to make her company a priority. Just like all the other nights, she was alone. She sat down on her window seat with a glass of wine and a book. A book she had read a hundred times at least.

"Hey, it's Brooke," she said in a saddened tone, "hey, I'm sorry, I know you're busy there, but, I just…" she hesitated, "what happened to us, you know? I don't know who I am anymore, or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, you know, I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it makes all the sense in the world, Brooke. Four years ago it all seemed so clear didn't it? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after. "

"Are you happy Haley?"

"I am," she said as she glanced around her house, "are you?"

"No," she said wiping her eyes.

"Ok, then, let me ask you something. What is going to make you happy Brooke? Is it how you look or the car you drive? The people you know? Is it more money, or celebrity, or power and accomplishments? Because I don't think it's enough."

"Well, then what is?"

"Love, I think," she said as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "And that love can be for a boy or a girl, or a place, or a way of life, or even for a family. But where you find it is up to you. So where are you gonna find that love tigger?"

"I think I need to come home."

"Yeah," Haley smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Brooke stood at the river court, alone. No one knew she was back yet, so she was enjoying her little peace and quiet time. She looked around, somehow it seemed so different than it had been four years ago, but still the same. She sat down on the bleachers looking at the spot where they had all written their names. Most of it was faded, but she knew it was there. She heard a ball bounce on the pavement and turned to see who it was.

"Luke," she whispered as their eyes met, "how long has it been?"

"A couple years," he said staring blankly at her, she tried to hug him, but he pulled away.

"It's been a lot longer than that," she said, "how are you?"

"Good," he said as she sat back down, "I'm good. I'm engaged actually," he looked away from her, "Lindsey, she's amazing."

"Congratulations," she said, "I'm happy for you Lucas."

"Thanks," he said as he sat beside her on the bleachers. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed this place, you know," she said, "who I was when I was here."

"_It's my world, Brooke, at least it used to be."_

"_I have been here before you know."_

"_I know," Lucas said as they watched the guys, "but I never told you what this place is to me. It's not just a court, it's where I came from, it's where I belong, it's my world."_

"_So, do I get to be a part of this world?"_

"_The biggest part."_

"I'm sure you're the same girl Brooke," he said, "how have you been, the company and expanding with your mom?"

"Fine," she said, "the company is doing great, the magazine and the couture line. I'm thinking about a store here, in Tree Hill, coming back for good, back home."

"I should get home," he said as he stood up, "Lindsey is probably waiting."

"Hey Luke," she said as he turned back towards her, "I am happy for you. I mean it, you're doing great things."

"That means a lot, Brooke," he smiled as he turned to walk away, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," she whispered to herself as she watched him walk away. She sat there watching him walk away while everything inside of her wanted to stop him. To tell him that she still cared, that the truth was she was still in love with him. But she let him go. Because in her mind, the one thing she needed more than to be with him, was to know he was happy. And he was. Lucas Scott was happy and engaged, successful. All of the things she had wished for him.

* * *

"Little man you gotta get to bed," Nathan said as he put Jamie over his shoulders.

"But I want to see Aunt Brooke some more," Jamie said as Haley and Brooke watched the father and son.

"Buddy, I'll be here in the morning," Brooke said as she kissed Jamie's cheek, "promise. Now be good for your daddy, ok?"

"Ok," Jamie said with a grin that nearly broke her heart. He reminded her so much of Lucas.

"Night buddy," Haley said as she kissed her son, then her husband, "I'll be up in a bit."

"Night," Nathan said, "it's good having you back Davis."

"It's good being back," Brooke said as she hugged Nathan. She watched as he and Jamie made their way upstairs.

"So," Haley said in her motherly tone, "how are you really doing Brooke?"

"Good," she smiled.

"Brooke," Haley said wrapping her arm around her best friend, "I know you. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"I know Hales, I do. I'm just lost you know? I just feel alone," she sighed, "I mean look at all of you. You guys are all here, together."

"Brooke Davis, you are never alone, ok? You are my best friend, and honey, you are a part of our family, always."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke said.

"You're not doing so bad for yourself," she smiled, "all successful with your company and everything. You've got a pretty amazing life Brook Davis, and the way you're phone has been blowing up I'd say you're not alone."

"Guess not."

"What happened Brooke? It's been over two years since I've seen you," Haley said, "what happened that night?"

"What night," Brooke asked confused, not exactly sure what Haley was talking about.

"In New York," she said, "with Luke. He told me he saw you, and he never said what happened," Haley said as Brooke looked away trying to hide her tears, "he changed after that Brooke, and so did you."

"Nothing happened, Hales," Brooke forced a smile, "it was right after he and Peyton split, when he found out the book was getting published," she sighed again, "the night I went into business with Bitchtoria."

"You always did try and mend your heart with your work," Haley said as she nudged Brooke. "He's engaged."

"I know."

"How," Haley asked shocked, "I mean that haven't told everyone."

"I stopped by the river court earlier, before I came here," Brooke said.

"Lucas was there?"

"He showed up," she smiled, "told me about Lindsey. I just want him to be happy."

"What about you," Haley asked, "are you happy Brooke?"

"I'm working on it."


	2. Who says you can't go home?

**Authors note:**

**Ok, still own nothing. Flashbacks will still be in italics…hope you enjoy. Last chapter was titled after a country song by Cyndi Thompson which I love. Season 5 is going to be retold in a few chapters, then 6 and so on, but there will be changes. Like I said this is Brooke centric, she is the lost one coming home to find herself not Peyton. No worries Peyton will be in this story…so will Julian. Just maybe not the roles you would think. I am hoping you like it, and if so please review, and even if you don't like it, still review. Thanks a bunch!**

"This is amazing Haley," Brooke said as she was eating her lunch. She and Haley had stopped by a little café downtown, "but nothing like Karen's cooking."

"I miss the café," Haley said with a smile, "I miss Karen, but she and Andy will be bringing Lily home before fall."

"I've been back for two weeks and I haven't even been by there," Brooke said sadly, "the old café. How does it look, I mean I can't imagine how empty it must be."

"Well," Haley smiled at her friend, "I will take you by there when we leave, deal?"

"Deal," she smiled. She had missed her friends, and this place, more than she had realized. It had been over two years since she had seen any of them, or really talked to them.

"Did you ever think we'd be here? You this successful business woman slash fashionista, Luke an amazing author, Nathan in the NBA?"

"And you, Hales, you are an amazing mother and wife, and the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Well," Haley said in a slightly saddened tone, "I love teaching, Brooke, I do, it's just sometimes I miss performing, you know? I miss that sensation I get stepping out there."

"That's not a bad thing, Haley. You deserve to live your dreams to."

"I know. Have you talked to Peyton?"

"Not in a while," she answered.

"Well, I guess they are moving back here," Haley said, "the studio is almost done."

"Studio?"

"Yeah, she's opening her own label, in the space above Tric. I thought you knew?"

"No, I didn't, but that's great. I mean it's amazing actually. Four years later and we're all coming back together."

"It is amazing," Haley said as her cell phone started buzzing. She looked down and smiled as she read the text, "Let's get outta here."

"Sure," Brooke said as Haley left the money on the table and they walked out.

* * *

"Wow," Brooke said as they walked to the front of what used to be Karen's Café, "it's sad."

"Yeah," Haley smiled, "but, when you think about the possibilities of what it could become it's kind of awesome."

"Karen isn't opening the café back up?"

"Nope," Haley said, "she is going to do culinary classes at the community college, and Andy got a job there too for when they come home."

"It seems so empty," Brooke said peaking into the door.

"Hey."

"Hey stranger," Haley said as she hugged him.

"Lucas," Brooke said as he smiled at her.

"I want to show you something," he said as he opened the door to his mother's former café.

"Come on," Haley said grabbing Brooke's arm and leading her inside.

"What do you think," he asked as he looked at Brooke.

"I think it's empty," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"But what do you see? What can you picture here," Haley asked.

"I'm confused," Brooke said as her two friends laughed.

"You mentioned that you wanted to open a store here," Lucas said, "so I talked to my mom and we want you to have it."

"I can't."

"Brooke," Lucas said, "you can, you have to."

"I can't do that, I mean this is her café," she said, "it's not right, and I don't know if I'm staying or not."

"Oh."

"I thought you were, I mean you," Haley was saying in a confused tone.

"I know, but this is too much," she said looking at Lucas.

"It's not, Brooke, I swear. My mom and I both want this, here, for you."

"Lucas," she whispered as she wiped her eyes, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok," she said as she smiled and hugged Haley.

"It's going to be amazing Brooke, I can feel it."

"Me too."

"We're so glad you're home," Lucas said as he hugged her.

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me," Lindsey asked as she walked in to their bedroom, "Lucas Scott is writing."

"Hey you," he said as she kissed him, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, but I'm home now."

"I'm glad."

"So you're writing," she said as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"I am," he grinned.

"Anything that I can read," she asked, he shook his head, "well I am not just your fiancé, mister, I am your editor too, so sometime you will have to let me peak at it."

"I've missed you," he said as he closed his laptop.

"I was only gone a week," she smiled, "nothing exciting happened?"

"I talked to Brooke today about the café," he said, "and she's gonna do it, open her store in the space."

"Should I be jealous," Lindsey asked jokingly, "first with Peyton opening a studio at Tric and now Brooke with a store, a girl could feel threatened."

"Linds," he said kissing her, "they are a part of my past, and you, you are my future."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "fiancé."

" _I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part time and that's cool. Do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights you're going to realize it... I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see."_

"I love how that sounds, you know," she smiled, "I'm thinking about asking Brooke to design my dress. What do you think?"

"I think Brooke is the girl," he said as he kissed Lindsey's forehead.

"Where are you going," she asked as he grabbed a ball.

"I'm gonna go down to the river court," he said, "I'll be home in a little while."

"Ok," she said as he walked away.


	3. Moving on

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing. Flashbacks in italics…read and review. Last chapter after a Bon Jovi song, this chapter after a Rascal Flatts song…**

"This is really great, Peyton," Brooke said as they walked in to the studio.

"I think so," she said as they sat down.

"Dreams really do come true, huh."

"Yep," Peyton smiled, "how you doing buddy?"

"I am good, busy getting the store ready for opening and fighting with Witchtoria. But, I'm glad that you're back."

"Me too," Peyton sighed, "have you met her?"

"Who, my mother," Brooke laughed.

"Brooke, I'm serious, have you met Lucas's Lindsey yet?"

"Is that what we call her," Brooke chuckled, "I have actually. She asked me to make her wedding dress."

"That must have been awkward."

"Not really," she sighed as she fidgeted with a bamboo plant on Peyton's desk, "she brought me one of these too, said Luke gave her one when they first met."

"She's trying, I can at least give her that," Peyton said, "but what about you, are you ok with all of this?"

"This, meaning Lucas being engaged? Yes, P. Sawyer I am ok, Luke and I were over years ago, high school. And I'm happy for him, you know? I want Lucas to be happy."

"Even if that means breaking your own heart?"

"Don't," Brooke said as she looked at her former best friend.

"Hey you two," Haley said as she walked in.

"Hey buddy," Peyton said as she hugged Haley.

"So, are two coming with me tonight to the game," both girls looked confused, "Luke's first game coaching the Ravens, ringing any bells?"

"Yeah, yeah," Peyton said with a smile, "we'll be there, right B. Davis?"

"Sure," Brooke smiled again.

"And Mia is coming too," Peyton said, "I asked her, she's been working on the album so much and I thought it would do her good to get out of the studio."

"It'll be fun. And I hope you guys don't mind, but Lindsey will be there."

"Hales," Brooke said, "she's Luke's fiancé so of course she'll be there, we're gonna have a good time."

* * *

"So here it is," Peyton said as she walked in to the library of Tree Hill High with Mia and Brooke.

"Cool," Mia said as she and Peyton walked over to where Peyton and Luke had hid out during the shooting.

"They've changed the carpet," Peyton said.

"A lot of things have changed," Brooke said.

"What are you guys doing in here," Haley asked as she and Lindsey walked in.

"Showing Mia where I almost bled to death," Peyton laughed, "Lindsey hi."

"Hi Peyton, Brooke," she said as she smiled at Brooke.

"Hey, we're gonna head to Tric to celebrate with the guys," Peyton said as she wrapped an arm around Mia, "Lindsey, you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. The trio walked away leaving the two brunettes alone.

"You ok?"

"_I may not have been inside that school, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't there. It doesn't mean that I don't carry that day around with me like everybody else."_

"Sometimes I wish I would've been in here instead," Brooke said, "when it all happened. Crazy right? I mean who wishes that they were a hostage or a victim in a shootout. I just wish I was here and maybe," she said with a sigh, "I'm crazy."

"Brooke, you're not crazy," Haley said as she sat beside Brooke, who was now in the floor, knees pulled to her chest, "it was a bad time, you know, it was hard on all of us."

"Sometimes I wonder how things would be, if I had made different choices, I wonder how my life might be different," she said as Haley rubber her shoulders, "bad right?"

"It's not bad, but you can't go back," she said, "you've got to let go of the pain and regret and make room for love, and for happiness."

"Love and happiness is too overrated."

"You listen to me Brooke Davis," Haley said, "you know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is actually really healing and beautiful... sort of poetic? It's not. It's just garbage and it's pain. You know what's better? Love. The day you start thinking love is overrated is the day that you're wrong. The only think wrong with love, and faith, and belief is not having it." She wrapped her arms around her best friend as they sat there on the floor of the library where Peyton almost died, where she kissed Lucas. She wanted her to be happy, more than anything she wanted Brooke to be happy, the kind of happy she was.

"I don't know what to do," she wiped her eyes.

"You could start by talking to me, Brooke, I'm here you know that right?"

"I do," she said squeezing Haley's hand, "I'm just not sure what to say, Haley. I've been so busy with my company and the magazine, the couture line, the stores," she sighed, "I just wonder what I missed out on, what I gave up for this…"

"_Maybe teen marriage is all the rage in Hicksville, North Carolina but I swear if you marry this boy I am going to have annulment papers drawn up so fast."_

"_Mom, relax last night, it was just a joke."_

"_Oh, thank God. You have far too much to lose Brooke."_

"_And Lucas Scott was the one boy I might have lost it for."_

"_You should be focusing on the company. Not boys with rings."_

"_But what about love, mom? Isn't that the key?"_

"_In case you have forgotten, it's called Clothes over Bro's." It was at that moment Brooke remembered the reason behind her company, the reason that there was a company at all._

"Right. Okay, I'm in. High end line, the magazine; I'm ready to take it to the next level."

"_Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that. And I promise you darling, we are gonna have everything we have ever wanted."_

"Is this everything I ever wanted Haley?"

"Hey," Haley said wrapping her arms around her friend, "come on, let's get outta here."

* * *

"Congratulations to Luke and Skills, great game," Mouth said as they all raised their glasses.

"Thanks," Lucas said as he had his arm around Lindsey's waist. This was an amazing night. The Ravens won, his first game as their coach and they won.

"You looking for someone," Lindsey asked as she hugged him.

"No," he said kissing her forehead, "I just thought Haley would be here."

"And Brooke," she said.

"Congratulations Coach," Skills said as he gave Lucas a high five, that's when he saw the two brunettes walk in.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Lucas said with a smile.

"We still gotta a long way to go," Skills said as he and Lucas sat at one end of the bar. Lindsey had gone and sat with Peyton and Mia.

"Yeah," Lucas said scanning the bar. Nathan and Mouth eventually joined the duo and the basketball talk went on for an hour or so.

"I hate to interrupt this male bonding," Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Nathan, "but we gotta get Jamie."

"Ok," Nathan said kissing his wife, "good job tonight guys," he said patting Luke and Skills on the back, "that was the first game the Ravens have won in a while."

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"I gotta get home too," Skills said, leaving Lucas and Mouth alone at the bar.

"Looking for someone," Lindsey said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck.

"You," he said as she kissed his cheek.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna grab my jacket out of Peyton's office, be right back."

"I guess that's my queue," Mouth said as he and Lucas both noticed a slightly intoxicated Brooke at the other end of the bar, "Brooke Davis."

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas said as he walked up behind her.

"Luke," she said, her speech slightly slurred, "congratulations on the game. Oh this is Owen."

"Hey man," the bartender said reaching out to shake Brooke's hand.

"Do you need a ride," Lucas asked, with hurt in his eyes, "I can take you home."

"No thank you Lucas," she smiled, "Owen is taking me home tonight."

"Brooke," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, she pulled away from his touch, "what are you doing?"

"Moving on," she said as she turned towards her drink, she saw Lindsey approaching, "just like you."

"Brooke," he pleaded.

"Hey," Lindsey said as she looped her arm thru Lucas', "you ready?"

"Yeah," he said, "Brooke, hey, look at me," he said.

"Look man," Owen said from behind the bar, "I've got this," Lucas glared at him, "not like that man, ok, I'm a friend of Chase's and I got this."

"Thank you," Brooke said to Owen as Lucas and Lindsey walked away, she tried to wipe her eyes.

"Let's get you out of here," Owen said as he took her keys.


	4. The house that built me

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing. Flashbacks in italics…read and review. Title after a song by Miranda Lambert that I love so very much…**

Brooke opened her eyes, the sunlight was shining through the blinds. Her head was pounding. She rolled over, thankfully alone in bed. She looked towards the doorway where her godson was standing.

"I think you drank too much," he giggled as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think you're right," she said as she sat up, still wearing the clothes from last night.

"Momma made lunch," he smiled, "mac and cheese. She makes the best in the whole world."

"I bet she does, buddy," Brooke said trying to compose herself, "I'll be down in a minute ok?"

"Ok Aunt Brooke," he said turning to walk away, "Uncle Lucas and Aunt Lindsey are here too."

"Great," she said getting up. She started digging through her suitcase looking for something to wear when Haley knocked on the door.

"Hey sleepy head."

"More like hung over head," Brooke chuckled.

"I told Jamie to let you sleep, he didn't wake you did he," Haley asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, he's sweet," Brooke said.

"Tigger," Haley said as Brooke sat next to her, "you're a mess buddy."

"I know," she said, tears streaming her face.

"What can I do, huh," Haley asked trying to hold back her own tears.

"Come house hunting with me," Brooke said trying to force a smile, "I mean I can't live in a Naley guestroom forever."

"Brooke there is no rush, we love having you here."

"I need my own home, you know," Brooke said, "a place to start a life here, Hales. I came back because I missed this place, and I missed you and Nate and Jamie…"

"And Lucas?"

"Don't," she said as she stood up, fidgeting with her cell phone. "I've got a meeting with a realtor today, in about an hour actually, if you want to come with me?"

"Yeah," Haley said, "I'd love to Brooke."

"Thanks," Brooke said as Haley got up to leave the room.

"We're here for you," Haley said, "all of us."

"I know."

* * *

"Sleeping boozy," Nathan chuckled as Brooke walked in to the kitchen.

"Jack ass," she said as she playfully punched his arm.

"So, Haley says the two of you are house shopping?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad," he said as she sat at the breakfast bar, "we've missed you around here."

"I've missed this place," she said, "and all of you. I never realized how much I missed it until I got back you know?"

"So what do you think of Lindsey," Nathan asked. He was the only one who had actually come out and asked, which shocked Brooke a bit.

"Luke seems happy."

"And," Nathan said, pausing for a response, "well, what about you?"

"I'm working on it," she smiled at her friend of many years.

"Working on what," Lucas asked as he and Lindsey walked in to the kitchen with Jamie.

"Brooke is going house shopping," Nathan spoke up.

"That's great," Lindsey smiled.

"Yeah," Brooke said as she started to fidget with her cell phone again. She avoided eye contact with Lucas as much as possible.

"You ready," Haley asked as she walked in.

"Yeah," Brooke said practically running out of there. Haley kissed Nathan and Jamie and followed her brunette best friend.

"Can we go back out," Jamie asked looking up at his uncle with pleading eyes.

"I'll take you," Lindsey said, "just me and you."

"Ok," Jamie said taking her hand. Lucas watched as they went out to the back yard.

"So," Nathan said with a laugh.

"What's with the laugh?"

"How is it," he chuckled, "having Brooke and Peyton back in town, with Lindsey?"

"How is it having Brooke and Peyton back in town with Haley," Lucas asked sarcastically, "or did you forget your former girlfriend and your big screen debut?"

"Ouch," Nathan said, "but seriously, Luke, how is Lindsey taking all of this?"

"Fine, why wouldn't she you know? Peyton and I were over a long time ago," he sighed watching Lindsey and Jamie on the swing in the backyard, "and Brooke, well we were done years ago."

"You sure about that?"

"_There's nothing wrong with my heart, Nate."_

"_Yeah? That's what you said after your car accident," Nathan said, "you told me you didn't want to be afraid to live your life."_

"_That's right."_

"_Well, I don't buy it Luke. I think there's something in your heart you're running from."_

"_What, are you psychic," Lucas asked sarcastically._

"_You can make jokes about it all you want, but you know there's a girl you have feelings for."_

"_Nathan…"_

"_Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong," Nathan said, Lucas looked away, "see? Now you can be mad at me all you want, you can say your heart's fine, but till you tell this girl how you feel, your heart's gonna be flawed," Nathan said. Lucas sat quiet, "You need to talk to her, Luke."_

"Nate," Lucas sighed.

* * *

"This is it," Brooke said as she and Haley walked through the third house that the realtor had taken them to, "it is the one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then," the realtor said as they walked towards the front door, "we can put in an offer today."

"I'll pay whatever they are asking, cash," Brooke said firmly.

"Are you sure, Brooke, don't you want to look around," Haley asked.

"There is no rush, the house just came on the market yesterday," the realtor said.

"No, this is the one, I want it," she smiled, she looked around one more time, "I want it."

"Ok," the realtor said, "well if you want to come by the office we can get the paperwork drawn up," she said as the trio made their way to the porch.

"Ok," Brooke said, "we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you," she said as they shook hands.

"So," Haley said as the two stood on the porch as the realtor was leaving, "what makes this the one?"

"It just is," Brooke smiled as she looked at the house, "it reminds me of Karen's and…"

"_So what are you gonna miss most about me?"_

"_I can only choose one thing?"_

"_Yes, and it has to be something good. Not how much you'll miss hanging out with me, or how hot I am."_

"_Huh," he said as they stood on the porch together, "neither one of those huh?"_

"_No," she smiled._

"_Damn," he said playfully as he snapped his fingers, "I'd miss the girl behind the red door." He motioned towards the door she looked at him, "come on," he said opening the door. She looked around in awe. "I had my mom talk to your parents and they said that you could stay here till the summer. I wasn't ready to lose you yet."_

"_I wasn't ready to be lost," she said wrapping her arms around him._

"The red door."

"Really," Haley asked, "the door? That's the reason you're buying this house, the door?"

"Yeah," she smiled looking at the house as they walked towards the car, "I like being the girl behind the red door," it was nearly a whisper to herself, but it was the first truth she had spoken openly in a while.

"A red door," Haley said as they got in the car, "didn't your parent's house have one?"

"Yep," she said.

"And I remember Karen's having a red door for a while," Haley smiled at her friend.

"It's home, I can feel it, it's where I belong, here in Tree Hill."

"There's only one Tree Hill," Haley said.

"And Karen was right, you know," she said, "it's home. It's what made us who we are, it's where we come from, you know?"

"I'm glad you're home tigger."

"Me too."


	5. Sober

Authors note:

**I own nothing. Sober by Pink. Read and review...hopefully next chapter up tomorrow... **

"How you holding up," he asked as she sat at the bar.

"Good," she smiled.

"Good, huh," he asked, "that's not what Owen said."

"Chase," she sighed, "I'm fine, ok?"

"Ok," he smiled at his former love, "what can I do for you this evening Brooke Davis?"

"Tequila," she said, "I am meeting Haley and Peyton tonight," she said taking the shot, "we are celebrating the wedding tomorrow with the lovely bride."

"I see," he said as he poured her another shot, "and how are you feeling about that?"

"Great," she smiled.

"Doesn't sound great," he said pouring her another shot.

"What doesn't sound great," Millicent asked sitting next to her boss and friend.

"Rum," Brooke said, eyeing Chase, "we're drinking Tequila tonight."

"Alright," Millie said as Chase poured them each a shot, "tequila it is."

"So, Millie, how are things going with Mouth?"

"Great," she replied as Brooke took another shot, "Marvin is so sweet, and kind, and funny."

"So, Mouth," Chase said pouring another shot for Brooke.

"Yeah," Millie said with a smile. "He's with the guys tonight, doing whatever guys do."

* * *

"So," Nathan said as he and the guys sat around the living room.

"So," Skills laughed, "you do know this is pretty lame, right? I mean Luke's getting married tomorrow and this is how we send him off?"

"What do you want," Mouth asked, "Luke said nothing big."

"Ok, but we gotta at least get outta here, hit Tric or something," Skills said.

"Alright," Nathan said, "you guys go ahead, and we'll meet you there."

"Fine by me," Skills said as he and the guys left. Nathan sat alone in the living room of Lucas' house.

"Where did everyone go," Luke asked as he walked in to the empty room.

"They went to Tric," Nathan said, "I told them we'd meet them there."

"Ok," Lucas said as he sat next to Nathan on the couch.

"You nervous?"

"No," Lucas said.

"You sure," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'm more nervous about this movie thing you know? I mean someone actually making Ravens into a movie is kind of big."

"Yeah, huge," Nathan said, "is everyone on board with it? You know me and Haley are."

"Yeah, I talked to Peyton and she's good."

"What about Brooke?"

"What about her," Lucas asked.

"Dude, she's the other half."

"I know."

"You know," Nathan said, "have you even talked to her about it? How does she feel about her teenage life being a movie?"

"I haven't talked to her," Lucas said, "it's not like she'll say what she really thinks anyway. It's Brooke."

"Yeah," Nathan said looking at his brother, "it's always been Brooke."

"What does that mean," Lucas asked.

"Well, maybe I'll get you drunk tonight and find out," Nathan laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"Drunk people always tell the truth."

* * *

"How much has she had," Peyton asked as she approached the bar where Brooke and Millie were sitting, followed by Haley and Lindsey.

"She has been cut off," Chase said from behind the bar.

"Chase," Brooke said, "you are no fun anymore."

"Yeah, I've heard," he said.

"How long has she been here," Haley asked.

"An hour," Chase said looking at his watch, "maybe a little longer."

"Hey, tigger," Haley said putting an arm around Brooke, "why don't we go in to Peyton's office."

"Hales," Brooke said, "we are here to celebrate not to hide out in dark rooms. Let's party."

"Come on," Peyton said taking her other arm. The duo got Brooke to Peyton's office where she sat on the red couch.

"You have had a bit too much," Peyton said pushing Brooke's hair back, "let's just hang out in here for awhile.

"We can go," Lindsey said looking at Haley, "if we need to."

"We're good," Peyton said, still looking at her broken former best friend.

"Hey," Mia said, "sorry to intrude, I was just working on a new song."

"You're ok," Peyton said, "we are just here to celebrate."

"Celebrate," Brooke said as she looked at Lindsey, "Mia, we are celebrating that Lucas is marrying her. Can you believe that? He's marrying her?"

"Brooke," Haley said as she sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said, "she's lovely, don't you think? As lovely as Peyton here? Remember when you went to Savannah before the Naley wedding? You remember that P. Sawyer?"

"Brooke," Peyton said with tears in her eyes, "stop ok? It's enough."

"Haley, I am going to go," Lindsey said with tears in her eyes.

"No," Brooke said, "don't go crying now. This is your party Lindsey."

"Can you guys excuse us," Haley asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said putting an arm around Lindsey and Mia, "let's go grab a drink girls."

"Thanks," Haley said as she watched them, along with Millie walk out in to the club.

"Haley," Brooke said.

"Brooke, what's going on with you," Haley asked with pain in her voice.

"I don't know," she said wiping her eyes, "I just can't do this."

"Lindsey is my friend Brooke, and I can't just pretend it's ok for you to treat her like this," Haley said, "and she is marrying Lucas tomorrow, Brooke, she's a part of our lives."

"I know."

"Did I ever tell you how we became friends, me and Lindsey," Haley asked, Brooke shook her head no, "well, when she was editing the book, while I was secretly hoping my best friend Lucas would find his way back to my other best friend, she was so intent on making his words being perfect. She wanted the words he used to be perfect, the words that described his feelings in those moments, Brooke, she was so intent on making sure the love the two of you shared wasn't overshadowed by Peyton. That's how we became friends, and we've been friends ever since."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said wiping her eyes.

"What's going on in your head Brooke," Haley asked.

"You guys ok," Peyton asked as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah," Brooke said wiping her eyes.

"Lindsey is with Millie and Mia," Peyton said sitting beside Brooke.

"Great," Brooke said.

"Honey, what's wrong," Peyton asked.

"You know Peyton, I've been asking myself that for a long time," Brooke said, "and I think part of my problem is you."

"Brooke," Haley said as Peyton looked shocked.

"No, I am gonna say this, Haley. Peyton, you come in here like you don't know? Like you have no idea what is wrong. Well, let's see, do you remember when you went to Savannah, or better yet, when you came back?"

"Brooke," Peyton said tears streaming her face.

"Oh, poor little Peyton, Jake didn't want you."

"Brooke," Haley said pleading.

"No, Haley," Peyton said, "she needs to say this."

"You want to ask me now, how I am, how I am dealing with this," Brooke said crying, "what about then, huh? Did you care then Peyton?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, huh? Do you think sorry fixes anything Peyton? Do you think sorry helps me every day when I wake up alone? Do you think it fixes what you did to me?"

"This isn't the time for this Brooke," Haley said.

"For what Haley? Did you know that she came back the night before your wedding to tell me she was in love with Lucas? That she told me that I didn't even love him? Did she? Did she bother to tell any of you?"

"Brooke, I am sorry that I hurt you."

"Hurt me? Is that what you call it, Peyton? You screwed me over, and look what you did. You dump Luke the first chance you get. You, the one who told me how much you loved him, how much he meant to you. God, Peyton, you were the reason we broke up, you my best friend, you were why I lied to him and broke my heart. It was you, you did that to me."

"Do you still love him," Peyton asked as Haley watched the scene unfold.

"Are you serious? You are asking me if I love him?"

"Brooke," Haley said as she rubbed her back.

"What do you want me to say, huh, do you want me to tell you that not one single day has gone by that I haven't missed him? Do you want me to tell you that I haven't been with anyone else, that after Lucas the only guy I have been with was Chase? Is that what you want? Peyton, do you want me to tell you that I am dying inside, that my heart feels like it is being ripped to shreds every time I see them? That it killed me making her wedding gown? That I am still so in love with him that it kills me to see him. That I can't breathe when I see him? Peyton, do you want me to tell you that I hate you for that?"

"Brooke," Haley said, "stop."

"I do, Peyton," Brooke said her face covered in tears, "I hate you for this, for what I have let go of because of you. I hate you for Lucas marrying Lindsey tomorrow."

"Brooke," Haley said as they caught a glimpse of Nathan and Lucas standing in the doorway with Lindsey.

"I gotta go," Brooke said standing up.

"Let us take you," Haley said looking to Nathan, who put an arm around Brooke.

"Ok," Brooke said sobbing.

* * *

"Is she ok," Lucas asked as he stood on Nathan and Haley's porch.

"Yeah," Haley said, "Nathan is sitting with her out back. What about you?"

"I'm fine, Hales."

"Well, I talked to Lindsey," Haley said, "I'm going to head over there in a little while. Brooke's staying here."

"Yeah, I am heading over to Mouth's," Lucas said, "I'm gonna crash there since Lindsey is set on us not staying together tonight."

"She loves you, Lucas."

"I know," he said as he hugged Haley, "tell her that I love her too."

"I will," Haley said as Lucas walked away, "see you up there tomorrow, I'll be the one standing by the bride."

"Thanks Hales, for everything."

"He going home," Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife watching his brother's Mustang pull away.

"Mouth's," she said.

"Brooke is sleeping."

"What happened tonight?"

"I'm not sure Hales, but I have a feeling that what Brooke said tonight is what she feels when she's sober," he said.

"That's what worried me."


	6. Her diamonds

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing. Flashbacks in italics…read and review. Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas.**

"_Tell him I'm from Tree Hill," she smiles at the waitress. A crowd passes thru so she hasn't seen him yet, but she knows from the phone call that he's there. And as the last couple passes she sees him turn towards her, that smile on his face, her heart nearly melts right then. "Well, well, Lucas Scott."_

"_You got my message," he says wrapping his arms around her._

"_You think I was gonna miss the chance to spend a night out on the town with a soon to be bestselling author?"_

"_God it is good to see you Brooke," he says staring in to her hazel eyes._

"_Yeah," she whispers looking at him, huge smile on each of their faces._

_

* * *

_

"_So then my mom moved up here with me from L.A.," she said as they walked thru her house, "because my dad travels so much. Well, I think they should just man up and call it what it is, a trial separation. I can't believe your book's gonna be published, you're gonna be such a rock star."_

"_Come on, you're the one with the big clothing line."_

"_True," she smiled as she grabbed a portfolio, "but my mom thinks we can do better with that too. Check this out, her plan to take Clothes Over Bro's to the next level. We have high end couture, a cosmetic company and my own magazine."_

"_B. Davis," he smiled looking at the mock cover, she nodded, "hey, wait, you could give my book its first good review."_

"_You know sometimes expanding seems like a good idea, but, sometimes I don't know. It's the most time I've spent with my mom since the maternity ward, but I'm scared if I let her in, that Clothes Over Bro's isn't gonna be mine anymore, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean," he said, "there's this editor girl, Lindsey, and she just wants to make all of these changes to my novel."_

"_Pretty high class problems we got," she smiled at him, "we should be celebrating not complaining, where's Peyton, she must be so thrilled for you."_

"_We broke up."_

"_Shut up," she said, thinking he was joking, but when she saw that he was serious her heart broke for him, "oh, Luke I'm sorry. What happened?"_

"_I went to L.A. asked her to marry me and she said no."_

"_Are you stupid? You stormed L.A. and went all Naley on her," she said as he stood up, "did you even buy a," she was rambling as he turned around showing her, "ring? Oh."_

"_She never even saw it," he said shaking his head._

"_How do you propose to someone without them seeing the ring?"_

"_Well, I got down on my knee," he said kneeling in front of her, "and I said I want us to be together forever," he was looking in to her eyes when Victoria walked in and gasped at the sight._

"_Never mind," she said looking at him, "you definitely did it right."_

* * *

"_I mean did you see the look on her face," she laughed as they sat together in the restaurant, "it's like somebody spewed on her Jimmy Choo's."_

"_I'm really glad you're enjoying this."_

"_Oh come on Luke, you and Peyton will work it out."_

"_I don't think so Brooke, not this time."_

"_Well, it sounds to me like you gave her an ultimatum, and trust me there is no quicker way to paralyze a girl."_

"_Ok," he sighed, "how many times have you talked to Peyton since you left L.A.?"_

"_That's not fair, we're both really busy."_

"_And today she broke up with her boyfriend, has she called you yet," he asked bitterly, she didn't say anything, "things have changed."_

"_I think you're saying that because you're hurt, and I get it, but I don't think you really mean it," she said as he looked away. "You know what I think, we need to get drunk, really, really good and drunk. But first let me see the ring again," she said holding her hand out, "I'll give you a designers opinion." He handed her the open box, "I mean it's really nice."_

"_Well, well," the waitress said walking past their table, "congratulations. Champagne on the house," she said clapping, "we have an engagement."_

"_Champagne on the house," Brooke smiled at Lucas as she slipped the ring on, he smiled back at her, nearly melting her heart._

_

* * *

_

"_So who knew that the ring trick would get us free drinks all over mid-town," she asked as they walked together in the park._

"_Can I give you two a ride?"_

"_Why not," Lucas said as he and Brooke looked at the carriage, "it is our engagement night," Brooke held up her hand as she placed her arm in Lucas'._

"_In that case the ride is free."_

"_A diamond ring is gold," Brooke said excitedly as they got in the carriage._

"_So what do you two have planned for your lives together?"_

"_Um, we're gonna be a power couple, he's gonna be a famous novelist and I'm gonna have a fabulous fashion line."_

"_But, we're still gonna have time to have a big family."_

"_Two boys and a girl," she smiled looking at him._

"_And I'll coach little league."_

"_Oh, and I'll bake treats for the team," she said smiling, "or buy them."_

"_Then we'll spend our summers in our beach house."_

"_And winters in the south of France."_

"_It won't matter where we are as long as we're together," he said smiling looking in to her eyes._

"_That's the key, success is wonderful, but finding someone to love and having them love you back," he said looking back at the seemingly happy couple, "love is what it's all about."_

_

* * *

_

"_Alright boozy," Brooke said helping Lucas in to his hotel room, "let's get you to bed."_

"_The bed is spinning," Lucas said as he fell back._

"_We are gonna be ok," she said unbuttoning his shirt, "I am gonna get you into some jammies and then I'm gonna take a cab home and you can sleep it off."_

"_Or," he said pulling her close to him, "you could stay," and suddenly she felt his lips against hers._

"_Ok," she said finally forcing herself to pull away, "I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last twenty four hours." He stared in to her eyes and for a split second she remembered all of those feelings. "Luke we're not in high school anymore, and I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now, so do you, ok?"_

"_I feel lost Brooke," he said is a saddened tone, "I don't know what to do without her, or maybe you."_

"_Alright," she said trying to ignore what his last words were, "you remember when I started Clothes Over Bro's? It was right after we broke up and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work. And you need to do the same right now, you need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be, and then you approach Peyton, and if she comes back to you, you know it's meant to be, ok?"_

"_Brooke," he whispered._

"_I'm gonna go," she said taking the ring off, "and you probably won't see me for a while," she placed the ring in his hand, "Lucas Scott is gonna change the world someday and he doesn't even know it." She kissed his forehead and turned to leave._

"_Brooke," he said, she stopped at the door, but wouldn't turn around. _

"_I gotta go," she said._

"_Brooke," he said as he walked up behind her, "look at me."_

"_I can't Lucas, I gotta go."_

"_Hey," he said pulling her towards him, "look at me pretty girl," when she looked up at him he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "it's you, Brooke."_

"_Lucas, don't," she said trying to pull away._

"_It's you Brooke, it was always you," he said tears in his eyes, "you asked me that night, Brooke, and it was you. It wasn't Peyton, it was you, and I tried to tell you," he sighed, "but I didn't try hard enough. And somehow, some way I ended up going to her, I tried to make myself believe that it was her. Hell, I proposed to her, Brooke, but this," he said placing his hand on his heart, "Brooke, my heart has always been with you."_

"_Luke," she cried, her eyes full of tears, she wanted nothing more than to let him hold her._

"_It's you, Brooke Davis, it's you," he said as he pressed his lips against hers, and she kissed him back this time, "I've missed you Brooke."_

"_I've missed you too Lucas," she said wrapping her arms around him_

"_Stay," he said as he kissed her forehead, "stay with me."_

"_Ok," she said._

* * *

_Brooke opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. She remembered last night. She remembered what it felt like to be with him again. He wasn't in the bed, he was in the bathroom on the phone. She could barely hear him, but she knew he was talking about Peyton. God, she was so stupid for staying, for allowing herself to feel for him again. She quickly gathered herself and found a piece of paper on the desk._

_Lucas,_

_I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I am leaving town for a trip in Milan so please don't call or try to see me. You and Peyton will work this out and she never needs to know about last night. I won't say anything. Goodbye Luke._

_Brooke_

_She tried to compose herself as much as possible in the taxi ride home. She knew Victoria would be livid over the sight she walked in on. Brooke paid the taxi driver and walked towards her front door. It was no surprise to find Victoria standing there, waiting._

"_Maybe teen marriage is all the rage in Hicksville, North Carolina but I swear if you marry this boy I am going to have annulment papers drawn up so fast."_

"_Mom, relax last night, it was just a joke."_

"_Oh, thank God. You have far too much to lose Brooke."_

"_And Lucas Scott was the one boy I might have lost it for."_

"_You should be focusing on the company. Not boys with rings."_

"_But what about love, mom? Isn't that the key?"_

"_In case you have forgotten, it's called Clothes over Bro's." It was at that moment Brooke remembered the reason behind her company, the reason that there was a company at all._

_"Right. Okay, I'm in. High end line, the magazine; I'm ready to take it to the next level."_

"_Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that. And I promise you darling, we are gonna have everything we have ever wanted."_

Brooke wiped her eyes recalling the events of that night. The night that changed her. She was sitting on the bleachers at the river court, alone. She had gotten up early not wanting to wake Nathan and Jamie. She knew they would all be busy, it was in fact Lucas' wedding day. The morning air was chilly and the fog was still dense over the river. She loved this place. She wasn't sure of it was because of him, or if it was just the peacefulness of it this early in the morning.

"You ok," he asked, his voice startling her slightly.

"Couldn't sleep," she said as he sat beside her. She hadn't even noticed his car pull up, "it's kind of funny after the amount of tequila I had last night."

"Yeah," he said. "You know we're here for you, right, me and Haley," he said as she wiped her eyes.

"I know," she sighed, "I'm ok, Nathan, so you should probably be getting ready for your brother's wedding."

"Brooke, what can I do," he asks her, wanting to help her. "What can we do for you," Nathan asked, it was killing him and Haley to see her hurting like this.

"I am gonna be just fine," she said trying to force a smile, "I am. You are a good friend Nathan Scott, you know that?"

"You too," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Go," she said playfully pushing him away, "you've got a wedding to get ready for. You are the best man."

"You sure you're ok, Brooke."

"Yeah," she said as she smiled.

"See you there," he asked as he started walking towards his car.

"Yeah," she whispered.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as she stood behind the counter of her store, "we're closed." She turned towards the door, she saw her standing there. "Do you hate me," she asked walking towards the woman.

"No," she said, "I'm proud of you," she said as they hugged.

"I missed you, how's Lily?"

"Oh she's good," Karen said, "she's very girlie, but you'll see her at the wedding."

"Oh god, unless I'm so late, did I miss it, I'm supposed to be there, you're supposed to be there."

"I know, I just wanted to come by and see the café and see you," Karen said, "maybe catch Peyton."

"She is probably there already."

"How is she," Karen asked.

"She's a mess. She's trying to put on a brave face and be noble," Brooke said, "but we all thought this was gonna be her day."

"Is that Peyton or is that you?"

"Karen," Brooke said sadly.

"Are you happy? You're doing so well."

"It's hard, but I'm happy. At least I'm trying to be," she said turning away. "Can I ask you something," Brooke said as she and Karen sat on the couch together. "I made Lindsey's wedding gown, and it got me thinking about how I was supposed to make yours."

"It's ok," Karen said.

"It's not ok, and somehow you managed to make it ok. And I just wondered, I've always wondered where that strength comes from? That dignity and grace that you have put on in the face of everything that's happened in your life. Because I really want to be that kind of person someday."

"You already are Brooke Davis. You've come further than anyone I know. You want to know a secret," she asked holding Brooke's hand, "you have just scratched the surface."

"Thank you," Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

"I know we have to go, but there really is something I wanted to tell you. You know in life, if you let it, you can always come up with reasons to give up, but if you don't you just might find love in places you never imagined. In a new relationship or in your work…"

"Or in your children," Brooke smiled at the woman had been so much of a mother to her.

"Whatever it is, just don't give up on it. And if you don't get it, well, you might get something better."

* * *

"Are you seriously tailgating at Luke's wedding," Brooke asked as she walked toward St. James where Skills was standing at the back of his SUV.

"Like you don't want one," he said handing her a beer. "So what up B. Davis, you gotta plan?"

"A plan for what," she asked holding the beer.

"To steal Lucas back," he said, she looked away, "so I'm the only one thinking like that? Ok look, here's the drill. When they say does anybody have any reason that this thing shouldn't go down, bam that's you."

"They don't do that at real weddings Skills," she says sitting the beer down.

"They should though, you know that's good karma. Anyway, how 'bout this," he said, "I say we drug Lindsey first, even though I love her, then we throw you in the wedding gown so when Lucas lift up the veil, bam it's on."

"Skills," she said with a laugh, "that gown is tailor made, so no. And I am gonna be ok."

"Right," he said, "you know I love you B. Davis, right, but baby girl you are so far from ok, you aint even in the same area code. Well, maybe Lucas will say the wrong name on the altar just like Ross did on Friends."

"Ok," she says with a laugh, "how about this? How about Brooke puts on a nice dress and watches Lucas gets married, gets wasted and has drunk meaningless sex with some guy at the reception?"

"Hey baby, did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that dress," Skills asked jokingly, both smiled. "You sure you're ok B. Davis?"

"I'm working on it," she smiled.

"Well, if you need anything, you know we're here for you right," he asked, "all of us. I love Lindsey, but you know…"

"Thanks," she said wrapping her arm around his, "that means a lot Skills. But no one can help me," the last part was just a whisper that he couldn't even hear, thankfully. She was going to be alright, she knew it, maybe just not tonight.


	7. Someday

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing. Flashbacks in italics…read and review. Someday by Rob Thomas…hopefully you have the chance to hear the songs that my chapters are titled after if you don't already know them…easy to see what is in my CD player today…love this song and it has always made me think about Brucas…hope you enjoy. Doing this chapter more on Lucas, which is new for this story. Hope you like…you know the drill…thanks for all the positive feedback, and I will try to get my other stories going again, but this one has just been so easy to write and I really like this perspective where Brooke is broken, but she is the one who walked away from him instead of Lucas breaking her heart…**

"_Hello."_

"_Hey, Peyton," he said in almost a whisper, not wanting to wake the sleeping brunette._

"_Luke," she said groggily, "what time is it, is everything ok?"_

"_Hey, I know it's early there, Peyt, we just need to talk."_

"_Ok, is something wrong, is it Haley," she said wiping her eyes, looking at her clock it was only a little after 2am, "is it Brooke?"_

"_It's Brooke actually," he said._

"_Oh my god, Luke is she ok?"_

"_Yeah, Peyton, it's not like that."_

"_Ok," she said._

"_You know when we talked last night, about everything, and I was leaving L.A. and I got a call. This publishing company wants to publish my book."_

"_God, Luke that's great, I'm happy for you."_

"_Thanks," he said, "the thing is that they are in New York, so I got a flight to New York, and I called her."_

"_Brooke?"_

"_Yeah, I called her, and after I met with the editor I saw Brooke."_

"_Ok, Luke, I told you that you need to do what is in your heart," she said, "and I stand by that."_

"_I don't know what all of this means, Peyton," he said peaking out and seeing her still sleeping._

"_I think it means you still care for her, Luke, and I know her enough to know…"_

"_I'm scared," he sighed, "of all of this. Last night I'm proposing to you and this morning I am waking up with her."_

"_You stayed with her?"_

"_Not exactly."_

"_Ok," she said, "Luke you and Brooke are adults, you two can do what you want, don't let me keep you from that."_

"_I was there, in L.A. when I got the call about the book," he said, "and my first thought was telling her, not you or Haley or my mom, but telling Brooke. Crazy right?"_

"_No Lucas," she said with a smile, "it's not crazy. Brooke is Brooke, you know, you two have this history, and somehow along the way I got in the way, but if the two of you give yourselves a chance, Luke, I think someday…"_

"_Someday maybe we can figure it all out, maybe we can find our way back."_

"_Yeah, I mean she's done the hiding, holding her feeling inside, trying to pretend she's ok," Peyton said wiping her eyes, "and I did that. I took and made her that way, God, Lucas, if there is a chance for the two of you, take it. Ok, don't question it. Find a way to make things better, find a way to better this time, if not right now, at least someday."_

"_That's the thing, Peyton," he said, "I don't want to wait, you know? She's the one for me, she always has been and last night, being here with her, it just made me see how much I have missed her, and missed who I am when I'm with her."_

"_Sometimes we don't really notice how good things can get," she said, "when we're trying to force something else. Start all over with her Lucas, do that if that is what's in your heart."_

"_Thanks, Peyton," he said with a chuckle, "twenty four hours ago, who would've thought you and me would be having this conversation?"_

"_Not me," she laughed, "but Luke, we're ok, me and you. Don't feel like you can't go for this with Brooke because of me, that's the last thing I want or deserve ok?"_

"_Ok," he said._

"_Ok, now go tell her how you feel so I can get some sleep," she laughed._

"_Bye," he said hanging up the phone. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was a mess, but he was happy. Being with Brooke was just right. "Hey, sleeping beauty," he said walking out of the bathroom. "Brooke," he said looking towards the door, that's when he spotted the note laying on the pillow. He sat down holding that piece of paper, feeling like his heart had been ripped out._

"Hey big brother," Nathan said knocking on the door. Lucas was standing there staring out the window, "you nervous?"

"Nah," Lucas said fidgeting with his tie, "I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Lucas said as he sat on the edge of the couch, "is she ok?"

"By she you mean Brooke," Nathan asked, Lucas nodded, "she's Brooke. You know that she's never gonna really tell me what is wrong, but she says she's ok."

"Is Haley with Lindsey," he asked nervously.

"Yeah, she stayed with her last night, Brooke crashed at our place," he said as he sat down across from his brother, "she got up early, went to the river court."

"What am I doing," he asked as he shook his head.

"Well, you're getting married today, Luke," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I am," he said with a forced smile.

* * *

"Hey you," Peyton said as she walked towards Brooke and Skills.

"P. Sawyer," Skills said hugging her.

"Brooke," Peyton said.

"Peyton," she said avoiding eye contact with her former best friend.

"I am gonna head inside and get a seat," Skills said with a smile, "behave."

"You ok," Peyton asked.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did last night, Peyton and I'm sorry."

"Brooke, you don't owe me an apology," she said, "you don't. I was wrong all those years ago, what I said and what I did, Brooke, I was wrong. And I need you to know that," she wiped her eyes, "I know we can't go back and I can't undo that, but I want to be your friend again, a real friend."

"You are my friend P. Sawyer," Brooke said as they hugged, "and look, the things I said…"

"Hey, you and me are ok," Peyton said, "no need to relive our moments, ok? I just want to move forward."

"Me too," Brooke said wiping her eyes, "I should probably apologize to Haley and Millie," she hesitated, "and Lindsey."

"I'm thinking we save the apologies until after the ceremony," the blonde said, Brooke looked confused, "Lindsey is nervous enough without seeing you right now, so let's give her space."

"Ok."

* * *

"Is this what you want, Luke?"

"Nathan…"

"Luke, if you are having doubts, man," he said, "you've got to talk to her, tell her what you're feeling."

"What do I say, Nathan, huh?"

"You tell her what you feel," he said as he patted his brother on the shoulder, "I meant Brooke."

"What," Lucas asked confused.

"Look, I'm gonna say it because no one else will, Lucas, you were there last night, you heard what we all heard. Lindsey heard it too ok? If you are second guessing this marriage before it has begun, you gotta talk to her," Nathan said, "that time I meant Lindsey."

"What do I do? Do I risk what I have with Lindsey for someday maybe getting more from Brooke? Is that what I do? Nate, I don't know what to do."

"Luke, it's your call man," Nathan said walking towards the door, "I'm gonna go check on everything." Lucas stood alone again. Waiting. Wondering. He had no clue what he was supposed to do. The truth was that he did hear Brooke and what she said, and so did Lindsey. And yet here he was, Lindsey still wanted to marry him.

* * *

He walked to the room where his best friend and fiancé were getting ready and knocked on the door.

"Luke," Haley said opening the door.

"Hey," he said with a sigh, "Hales, I gotta see her."

"No Lucas, it is bad luck to see her," she said playfully.

"Haley," he said with a serious tone that actually made her heart race.

"Luke, are you sure," she pleaded.

"Haley," Lindsey called from behind, "it's fine, really."

"Ok," she said as she let Lucas in, "do what's in your heart, Luke," she whispered to him as she kissed his cheek.

"Wow," he said as he looked at Lindsey, "you look so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled.

"Lindsey," he said, "I'm sorry."

"I know," she said wiping the tears that were streaming her face, "I knew, I always knew."

"I don't want to hurt you, Lindsey, but this," he said, "this wouldn't be right. I mean, there is so much in my life right now that I'm not sure about, and I don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok," she said wiping her eyes, "Lucas, it's ok. I was always rooting for the two of you, you know that."

"I'm sorry. Lindsey, I'm so sorry," he said hugging her.

"Go, ok," she said wiping her eyes, "it's fine Luke, just go."

"Ok," he said, he opened the door to Haley standing there, "I'm sorry Hales."

"It's what you needed Lucas," she said hugging her best friend, "go, I've got this ok? She'll be ok."

"Thank you," he said as he walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe neither of has a date," Brooke said as she and Peyton stood in the hallway outside the chapel.

"What kind of guy leaves his girlfriend alone in Tree Hill," Peyton asked jokingly as they looked at the pews of St. James filling up, "but, at least Julian's excuse was legit."

"Oh yeah," Brooke smiled, "like I really think he is casting in L.A. today."

"Funny, have I ever told you how much I missed your sense of humor," Peyton asked, "but at least my date will be here for the reception."

"Hey, at least you have a date, can you believe Chase and Mia? Really?"

"Yeah," Peyton said, motioning towards an approaching Lucas, "looks like you may have gotten a date after all…"

"Huh," Brooke said turning around to face Lucas.

"Brooke," he said.

"I'm gonna go," Peyton hesitated, "do something."

"Lucas," she said, her heart racing.

"Brooke," he said running his hands thru his hair, "I don't know what I'm doing, but I can't just pretend that last night didn't happen."

"God, Lucas, I'm sorry, if you need me to talk to Lindsey, I can, I just had a lot of tequila…"

"Brooke," he said stopping her ramble, "it's you. I know I've told you before, but I want you to listen Brooke, ok? I love you. I do, and maybe someday we'll figure this out. Maybe someday we'll be able to get past this doubt and the pain and hurt, try to find away to make it better. You can hide Brooke, you can try to pretend that last night didn't matter, that it didn't happen, but I hope someday, we can figure this all out, and we can live our lives Brooke, someday. Lindsey and I aren't getting married."

"Lucas…"

"I don't want to wait, Brooke, I want you to tell me now," he said, "but I will wait, I'll wait as long as you need me to Brooke Davis, because I know that you know we belong together. Someday. Maybe we start all over, we figure out a way to make things better. You are the girl for me Brooke Davis," he said as he turned to walk away, and she let him. She watched him walk away, and as much as she wanted to stop him, she couldn't. Truth was she was afraid, afraid of him, the way he made her feel, how good it could be if she let it. So instead, she let him go with the desire in her heart that someday they would be ok.

"Someday," she whispered to herself as she wiped her eyes, "someday Lucas Scott."


	8. Mockingbird

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing. Flashbacks in italics…read and review. Short chapter, sorry, but I really wanted to write it. Mockingbird by Rob Thomas is the inspiration for it. Hope you don't hate it…it's really more of a filler, but I loved the song and thought it would fit for this…read and review. Thanks.**

It has been two weeks since he walked out on his wedding to Lindsey. Two weeks and they had barely spoken, she knew she was to blame. She wouldn't let herself open up to him, and it was wearing on him. She needed him to understand, but she couldn't seem to find the words. She went to the one place she was certain he would be.

"Hey," she said as she walked on to the river court, "I figured you'd be here."

"Yeah," he shrugged, even looking like a total wreck, she still couldn't take her eyes off him, "here I am."

"Luke," she said as he made a shot, still avoiding looking at her. He made another shot, still avoiding looking at her, "hey, look at me."

"What," he said bitterly, finally meeting her gaze.

"Lucas, I don't know what to say," she spoke softly, unsure of her words, "I mean we can't just go back to high school."

"Brooke," he spoke with bitterness in his voice, "what do you want from me? What do you want me to do? Because I don't know what you need to make you get it."

"Time," she said, "I need time, Luke, and maybe you don't think that's fair, and maybe you won't wait, but that's what I need right now. I don't know how we got here, you know?"

"Me walking out on a wedding to a girl that loved me, a girl that was ready and willing to spend her life with me, to give me her heart, all of it?"

"I can't promise anything," she said, tears streaming her face, "and if that's how you feel in your heart, Lucas, then maybe you should've married Lindsey."

"You're about two weeks late with that thought," he said sitting on the bleachers, she stood there looking at him, "I'm sorry."

"I love you," she said as she sat beside him, "I do Luke, but sometimes I just wonder if we aren't meant for this? Maybe it really was meant to be over in high school."

"Maybe."

"Ok," she said hurt.

"What do you want me to say Brooke? What do you want me to do? You walked out on me in New York, you left. You come here and you want me to chase after you, is that it? I can't do this, not anymore. Maybe you're right," he said as he stood up, he started walking towards his car, "maybe we got lost somewhere, it's like you can't move on, but Brooke I can't stay here. Here, this, us now, this isn't what I want. I screwed up back in high school, I know that, and I tried to make it right, but you left me. Maybe I've had enough, maybe we aren't meant for this," he said walking to his car. She sat there on the bleachers watching him walk away. She hated herself for it, for letting him go again.

* * *

"So, how's the saddest girl in the world," he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's ok," she smiled as he kissed her cheek, "how's the cheesiest fiancé in the world?"

"I'd say he's good."

"I missed you Julian Baker," Peyton said turning and embracing her movie producer fiancé.

"Missed you more," he said kissing her.

"So how is the movie making business going with Lucas?"

"Well, to be honest," he sighed, "as well as can be expected I guess. He's all emotional over this Brooke slash Lindsey drama."

"It's a lot for him to deal with Julian," she said as she rested her head against his chest, "I feel like it's my fault you know?"

"You are not to blame. That I know. Look at us Peyton," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "we're happy. You didn't make Lucas be an ass and Brooke be afraid."

"Actually," she said, "I think I did. I mean it was so long ago, but in high school that is exactly what I did, but that morning he called me from New York, I actually thought they were gonna be together, but she hurt him, he moved on, she came back, he left Lindsey and still the two of them aren't together."

"Slow down," he said, "you can't fix them, ok? You need to focus on us," he said kissing her, "and our future, and this little guy," he playfully rubbed her stomach.

"Or girl," she smiled.

"Or girl," he said with the cheesy grin she loved. "Peyton, not everyone finds their soul mate in high school, and I for one am grateful for that. But sometimes the ones you think are made for each other just aren't meant to be."

"Well, I hope you're wrong," she said wiping her eyes, "because I know that they are meant for this love, the love they have is like Nathan and Haley, like me and you. So, I hope you're wrong Julian Baker."

"Me too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "So, are we ever going to tell them about the baby?"

"I just want to wait a little longer, you know," she said.

* * *

"He left," Haley said walking in to Brooke's store, her best friend stared at her with pain in her eyes, "he'll be back."

"Where did he go," Brooke asked.

"With Karen," Haley said as they hugged, "they were leaving on the boat and he decided to go with them for a couple days."

"That's good."

"He told me about this morning," she said as they sat down.

"I don't know what to do," Brooke said as Haley put an arm around her.

"Luke loves you Brooke, and right now he feels like he has tried everything and it's not getting him anywhere, that you guys aren't moving forward."

"We're not," she sighed, "maybe we can't. Maybe it's too screwed up, maybe I'm too screwed up."

"You listen to me, Brooke Penelope Davis, you are not screwed up, ok? You two have been through a lot, and I know how much you've been hurt, Brooke, so has he. I mean when he told me about that night in New York, that was bad for him."

"He told you," Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah, he told me today, before he left, and Brooke I've know Luke my whole life and never seen him that broken before."

"I'm terrible, huh?"

"You were scared, and you had every reason not to trust him then, Brooke, but now, now is different. I mean he is putting himself out there," Haley said, "and it's up to you girlie."

"I'm scared. I'm scared of how he makes me feel," she said wiping her eyes, "that he makes me vulnerable, that he knows me, I'm afraid that he's gonna hurt me again, and I don't know if that fear will ever go away, Haley, I really don't."

"Well, maybe you and Lucas should move on then, Brooke," she said as she wiped her own tears, "because if after this time you still feel that way, maybe it's not meant to be."

"It's been two weeks."

"It's been a lot longer than that," Haley said.

"Maybe Lucas is right, maybe you're right," she said, "maybe we're not meant for this love."


	9. I never told you

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing. Flashbacks in italics…read and review. I Never Told You by Colby Calliat, love the song and think it fits this chapter. Hope you like it. **

Lucas had been gone for eight days. For eight days he had been at sea with his mother, sister and soon to be step father. Karen and Andy were going to announce their plans to marry at Lucas and Lindsey's reception, however that did not happen. He was happy for them, seeing his mom this happy made him happy. He missed Keith every day, especially now, but it was nice knowing Andy was there. It was nearly 3am and he was exhausted making his way to his front door. He noticed the small box, he knelt down and picked it up. He saw his name written on it and instantly recognized the writing. It was from her, his pretty girl. He made his way in the house and sat his luggage down. He took the box to the kitchen where he sat at the table and opened the lid. His heart nearly stopped as he looked thru the contents. There were seven envelopes, seven letters. Each letter had writing on the envelope, the first said "Letter 83", and they remaining were letters 84 thru 89. He smiled as he remembered the first 82 letters.

"_There are eighty two letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer, one a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid."_

"_Brooke."_

"_I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before, because it hurt me so bad. And I was afraid to be vulnerable, and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did. I just thought you should know, this is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you, I was just too scared to admit it."_

He looked at the pile of letters not sure if he wanted to read them. Not sure if he wanted to go through this again. He loved her and he wasn't sure if she was ever going to let him. That was the worst part for him, not being able to make her believe in him, in their love, in the life they could have. In the end his heart wouldn't let him keep the envelopes sealed. He read each letter. They were much shorter than he thought they would be. They included the daily things she was going through, the ups and downs of the company, her mother, her conversations with Haley and Peyton, Jamie and Nathan coming by the store. It was nearly 4am and he had gotten to the last letter. He sighed as he tore open the envelope.

Dear Lucas,

I hear you are coming home tomorrow. I can't believe it has been this long. I hope all is well with your mom and Lily, Andy too. It was so great seeing her, even if it was for such a short time. I love her so much, she has always been so good to me. Haley says you're doing good, but we haven't spoken, and I get it. I do understand, I know you don't get me right now, Lucas, and I'm sorry. I love you Lucas Scott. I do. I miss you, everyday. Sometimes it feels like there's no sunlight without you here. I know that I never told you everything, I've held in it. That's what I do. Peyton says it's what I have always done. I think she's right. I'm always so afraid of getting hurt that I push all the good away. That's what you are Luke, you're the good in my life. I know I never told you what I should have said. Now I wonder if it's too late. If you'll ever give me that chance. That is my biggest fear right now. I am afraid that I really have lost you for good. And, God, Lucas that scares me so much that I feel like I can't breathe. I miss you, everything about you I miss. After all that we've been through, the good and the bad, there is one thing I know for certain. I love you Lucas Scott. I miss you. I miss who I am when I am with you. I miss everything about you. I miss your blue eyes and how you see me, how you make me feel like the only one in the world. I see them every time I close my eyes, and it's hard. When I'm not with you it feels like I'm not with me, like I don't know who I am. I love you, I am in love with you Lucas Eugene Scott. After everything we have been through, I understand if you've moved on, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I get it. And, if that's the way you feel I want nothing more than you to be happy, to be loved and to have the life you've dreamed of. Two boys and a girl, coaching little league. That was so long ago, but it wasn't pretend for me. That night wearing that ring, feeling that feeling, that is what I wished for. That life, with you. I love you and I am so sorry that I never told you, that I held everything in. If I could have one thing in the world right now, that's it, that life we joked about, that life we talked to a complete stranger about. That is the life I have always wanted and I want it with you Luke. But, if you've moved on, I will be ok. I need you to know that, I need you to know that you can move on and have the life you want without worrying about me. I need you to be happy like I need air to breathe. So be happy Lucas Scott. Love always,

Brooke

Lucas read, and then re-read the letter. He could almost see her standing in the rain telling him everything like she had before, when she gave him the first box of letters. He just looked at the letter. He looked at his watch and it was almost five. He was getting ready to head to bed when his cell phone rang.

* * *

"Nathan," Haley said as she rolled over to his side of the bed, he was sitting there as he hung the phone up, "Nathan what is it?"

"Quentin," he said with tears in his eyes, "it's Quentin Hales, he was shot tonight."

"Oh, Nathan, is he ok," she asked as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Hales," he said tears falling, "he's gone, he didn't make it."

"Nathan," she said crying, he wrapped her in his arms and they sat together on their bed in silence. Quentin was so much like Nathan when he was young and that was why Lucas and Haley had asked Nathan to help him. He was one of Haley's most promising students, he had brought his grades up, and he had stayed for tutoring. "What are we going to tell Jamie?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, "I really don't know." Jamie and Quentin had become so close. Jamie was always with Nathan in the gym and the two had spent so much time with Quentin. Nathan sat holding his wife wondering how they were going to tell their five year old son that his friend was gone. How they were going to explain to Jamie that someone so young was taken so violently from this world.

"We'll do it together," she said as she wrapped herself tighter to him.

"Always," he said kissing the top of her head.

"And forever."

* * *

"Did anybody call you," Skills asked as Lucas opened the door.

"Yeah."

"Is it true, is Quentin really," Skills was asking, stumbling over his words, "is he dead?"

"Yeah," he sighed looking at his friend, "come on in," Luke said as Skills followed him inside, "Principal Turner just called me a little while ago."

"Just like that," Skills said, "he's gone. They said it was a robbery?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "he was paying for gas and some guys were trying to rob the place. I can't even wrap my head around this, you know? Shot and killed, he was only seventeen."

"Takes me back," Skills said. They were both thinking about that day. The day the Jimmy Edwards changed the lives of so many people. The day that Dan Scott murdered his own brother in the middle of the hallway at Tree Hill High School. The day that changed them.

"I know," he said, "it seems like yesterday with Jimmy. Every time I walk down that hallway, every time I think about Keith standing there trying to help him. Dan," Lucas said.

"What do we tell the team," Skills asked, "how do we make this ok for them? How do we tell them to put their jerseys on and go play without him?"

"I don't know, Skills, I really don't know," Lucas said looking at his good friend, "but we'll do it together."

Lucas and Skills made their way down the halls of their school. They made their way towards the gym. Towards the team that was waiting on them. Lucas had called an early morning practice so that they could talk with the team. So that they could somehow try and make this ok for them.

"Hey Coach Luke is back," one of the boys called as the duo entered the gym.

"Hey guys," Lucas said solemnly, "we have to tell you something."

"Hey," Nathan said as he joined Luke and Skills, the team now gathered around.

"Quentin was shot last night," Skills spoke, unsure of his words.

"He didn't make it, and I know this is hard," Nathan spoke, he too was unsure of his words. Lucas stood there quietly, not knowing how to make this tragedy make sense to his team, to Quentin's friends. "Quentin was a great kid, a great teammate."

"Quentin was a great kid. He was the leader of this team," Lucas said addressing his team with his brother and friend beside him, "I wish I could take this pain away. I can't, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay to feel angry. It's okay to feel pain. It's even okay to hate the person who did this," Skills spoke truthfully, from his heart, "but when that anger, and that pain, and that hate becomes too much for you, you come see me, Nate or Luke. Understand? We are your family, and we are going to get through this together."

"You guys know that Q was working out with me, helping me with my game. And that is how I am going to remember him. Strong, happy, playing the game he loved," Nathan said, "I want you all to find your best memories of Q and hold on to them, cause that is where he still lives. And he always will."

Lucas and Skills sat down on the bleachers after practice was over. They were both sad and hurt and neither knew what to say.

"I was gonna tell him I was proud of him," Skills spoke cutting the silence, "you know last night when you came by the office. I said I was just gonna talk to Q tomorrow. I was gonna tell him how far he's come, and how proud I was of him for that. He's supposed to get tomorrow, you know, that kid was seventeen years old, his life hadn't even started yet, and the phone rings in the middle of the night and it's just gone. It's just wrong Luke," he said, "it's just impossible and it's wrong."

"I feel like I let him down," Lucas spoke. "I asked him to be a good example, and a good teammate," he sighed, "then I go and get suspended."

"Yeah, but you were defending him though."

"I was failing him." Lucas shook his head thinking about the tragedy of Quentin's death, "he's got a little brother, he's got parents."

"How does a mother ever breathe again," Skills asked.

* * *

"Hey," Peyton said as she walked in to Brooke's store.

"Hey," Brooke said from behind the counter, "what's with the sadness P. Sawyer?"

"One of Luke's players," Peyton said, "Quentin Fields, was shot and killed last night."

"Oh," Brooke said.

"I thought you'd want to know," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Brooke said, not sure what to do, "it must be bad for them, Lucas, Skills, Haley and Nathan."

"Yeah, it is," she said, "I can't imagine what it's like for them, he was so young. Look, Brooke, I know the two of you are going through thus weird time, but he's gonna need you. You're the only one who can ever get through to him."

"_Have I told you how much I love you today," he asked as he_ _asked as he laid in his bed with her._

"_Not really."_

"_Well I do. And even though I don't tell you," he said, "it means a lot to me to know you're here, it means everything."_

"_I am here," she said, "we both are."_

"_I know," he whispered, "it's good being here, especially with you."_

"I don't know about that," she said with a sigh, remembering another tragic time in their lives.

"I do, Brooke. We're all going to be at Nathan and Haley's, if you want to come," Peyton said.

* * *

Brooke stood watching Lucas and Jamie, Nathan, Skills and the guys with the basketball. They had all just gotten back from the memorial at the high school after the funeral. She and Lucas hadn't really talked at all since Quentin's death. She had been there, like Peyton suggested, because in her heart she needed to be. She knew that not only Lucas, but Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Skills were hurt and she wanted to show her love and support for all of them. She thought about Lucas' words in the gym just an hour before and wondered where he and the guys found the strength to be around a basketball court right now.

"_Every day we face the same truth, that our time here is short. And to honor the fallen we must live our own lives well. We must take the high road when we can and allow our common loss to bring us together. I think that's the way Q would have wanted it. And while tonight we miss our fallen teammate, friend, loved one, we commemorate him for all time. No Raven will ever wear the number 44 again. And for as long as this gym stands, Quentin Fields will be here with us. No one can take his place on this team. And no one can take his place in our hearts. Moment of silence for number 44, Quentin Fields," Lucas said as they all sat quietly. "All right, look, I know you don't feel much like playing basketball tonight. And I get it. When I was in high school, someone close to me was taken away. And I couldn't understand how a game could matter anymore. But my coach was a wise man. He told me that basketball was more than just a game, that it had the power to heal me if I let it. He was right."_

She hadn't even noticed Lucas walk towards her until he spoke. They were both watching Jamie and the guys. "You know Jamie loved Q," he said as he stood beside her, "it's gotta be hard for Nathan and Haley to try and explain it all to him."

"Yeah," she whispered, not taking her eyes off of their godson, "maybe after they explain it to him, they can explain it to me. How's the team doing?"

"Not so good," he said watching her, "I wouldn't be surprised if they forfeit the rest of the season," he said as she finally met his gaze. "It's really nice having you here, especially now, I know we haven't really talked much…"

"Oh God, Luke, it can wait," she said, "I just wish I could help you somehow."

"Brooke, you help me so much without saying a word. I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said as he wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head against his chest just listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry if I never told you that," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "but you being here, pretty girl, that means everything to me."


	10. The only exception

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing. Flashbacks in italics…read and review. The title is from a song by Paramore, The Only Exception. Love the song and think it fits my idea of Brooke and Lucas. Hope you like it…I know the timeframe and order of the chapters is not the same as the show, but like I said it's my take on things.**

"So," Haley said as she and Brooke sat together on the deck.

"So," Brooke smiled at her friend, "what's up Haley James-Scott?"

"This week has been hard," Haley said, "it's good to see them like this."

"Yeah," Brooke said as they watched Jamie with Nathan and Lucas throwing a football around, "it's nice."

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on with the two of you?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "With everything, we haven't talked, but that's not what's important right now. It's like I told Luke earlier, all of it can wait. I mean this whole thing you guys are going through, losing Quentin, that's what matters now."

"You are a great friend," Haley smiled at her, "but, you and Luke are important too, so don't wait. The thing I've learned from all of this sadness and loss is that you don't always get another day," Haley wiped her eyes, "I don't want that for you guys, you know? When I think about Karen and Keith, it just breaks my heart, and I don't want that for you or Lucas, ok?"

"Ok," Brooke said wiping her eyes. She knew Haley was right.

"Ok," she smiled.

"Hey," Peyton said as she walked outside, "I knocked, but it was unlocked."

"Hey," Haley said as Peyton sat beside her.

"I just wanted to check on you guys, I know today was the services for Quentin."

"We're ok," Haley said as they watched Nathan and Lucas with Jamie, "it's hard, but we're ok."

"I'm here for you guys, Julian and I both are," she said, "for all of you."

"That means a lot Peyton, thanks," Haley said as they hugged.

"So, I know that the timing isn't great," Peyton said looking at her friends, "but I wanted to tell you guys something."

"What's up," Brooke asked.

"Well Julian and I are getting married."

"Yeah, buddy, we got that memo," Brooke smiled, "I am making your dress remember?"

"I know," Peyton said, "but, I am," she hesitated, "well we are pregnant."

"Oh my god," Haley said wrapping her arms around the blonde, "congratulations Peyton."

"Thank you," she said, they both stared at Brooke who looked like she was in shock, "Brooke, honey, are you ok? This is great, Julian and I are so happy, it's a good thing."

"No," Brooke said, "No, I don't mean that, P. Sawyer, I am happy for you and producer boy," she hesitated, "it's just that I finished your dress. Your skinny girl corset dress, Peyton, your form fitting, beautiful, one of a kind Brooke Davis dress. And honey, you're skinny, but a pregnant Peyton is not fitting that dress."

"Brooke," Haley said as they all three began to laugh.

"It's ok," Peyton said as they hugged, "we'll design a new dress."

"Congratulations Peyton," Brooke said, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, B. Davis," she said, "that means a lot."

* * *

"You know he has her wrapped around his finger, right," Haley asked as she sat with Lucas in the kitchen. Jamie had just conned Brooke and Nathan in to telling him a bedtime story, "but, you do too."

"I don't know about that," Lucas said.

"This day has been hard," she said.

"Yeah, it has, but it's easier with people you love around you."

"Yeah," she said, "it is."

"So Peyton is pregnant," he asked.

"Yeah," Haley said, "she seems really happy too. I never imagined Peyton being a mom and wife, you know?"

"Love changes people," Lucas said, "look at Nathan. Would you have thought eight years ago that you and me would be here? That this would be our lives?"

"Me married to your brother," she smiled, "and you in love with Brooke Davis? Nah," she chuckled, "but that is one thing I'm happy to say I would have been wrong about."

"Me too," he said.

"How is your mom?"

"Mom is good," he said, "she's happy with Andy, and I'm happy for them. It doesn't mean I miss Keith any less, but I can see that they are happy. They're getting married."

"Really," Haley asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, "they haven't decided when, but they are. She wants to have it here in Tree Hill with everyone."

"I remember when she told us they were engaged, her and Keith," Haley said, "it was a long time ago."

"Yeah," he said, "he loved her."

"Yeah, he did, and she loved him too," Haley said wiping her eyes, "it's hard to think about how close they were to happily ever after, and it just got ripped away. I don't want that for you Lucas, ok? I want you to be happy."

"Me too," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I am gonna head home," he said as he stood up, "will you tell Nathan and Brooke?"

"Yeah," she said.

* * *

"He is your son," Brooke smiled at Nathan as they walked in to the kitchen.

"He does have my charm," Nathan smiled as he looked to Haley, "where's Luke?"

"He went home," she said, "he said to tell you both goodnight."

"Ok," Nathan said as he looked to Brooke, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Haley James-Scott," Brooke said, "you have yourself a heartbreaker in that little boy."

"Can't imagine where he gets it," Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Nathan, "his father or his uncle."

"He's a lucky kid," Brooke said as she watched Nathan and Haley, "you two are doing amazing with him."

"Thanks, but I think his godparents are pretty good too," Nathan said with a smile as he kissed the top of Haley's head.

"I think I'm gonna head home," Brooke said as she picked up her purse.

"Ok," Haley said as they hugged, "love you tigger. Thanks for being here today, it means a lot to all of us."

"You're welcome," Brooke said, "I love you too tutor-mom, and I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

"I'll walk you out," Nathan said as he put an arm around Brooke.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Nate, I know this has been hard on you guys," Brooke said as they hugged on the porch.

"It has, but it's a little easier with friends around."

"Yeah," she said as she turned to leave.

"Brooke," he said as she turned towards him, "he's a mess, Luke," she nodded, "but don't let him push you out ok? You're the only one who can reach him, so don't give up on him, ok?" She nodded and made her way to her car.

* * *

"Hey," he said as he opened his door.

"Hey," she said as she looked up at him, "I know it's late, and I know it's been a long day, but I was hoping we could talk."

"Yeah," he said opening the door, "come in."

"I know this is hard for you Lucas," she said as they stood awkwardly in the living room, "but I'm here for you, ok? If you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks, Brooke," he said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I know that you're going through a lot right now, losing Quentin and everything, but I need you to hear me out, ok?"

"Ok," he said as he looked at her.

"I've always been this girl," she said tears in her eyes, "the party girl, the girl sleeping with whoever, the drinker, the fun one. I've always been seen that way, but not with you. With you, Lucas, it's different. It' s like you see me, and that scares me."

"Brooke, that's not you, I know that," he whispered as he tried to wipe her eyes, she pulled away.

"I never thought that love was enough, you know? I never believed that someone could love me, that I was enough," she said wiping her eyes, "I remember being a kid and my parents throwing money at me so they didn't have to spend time with me. And I always thought that's what I deserved. But you changed that, you changed me. And I wrote you letters…"

"I know," he said, "I was going to tell you, but all of this with Q happened and I didn't get to."

"You changed me, you made me see the world differently Lucas, and you made me see myself differently. I've always had to be strong and be able to take care of myself because I could never count on anyone else," she said, tears streaming her face, "that's what I saw in my parents you know? And Peyton's mom died, we were so young, I just thought life was all bad and if I ever let the good in because it would just end bad. So I lived alone, and anytime something was good, I pushed it away. I convinced myself that the loneliness was ok, that I actually liked it, that it is what I chose, what I wanted. I pushed you to Peyton," she said wiping her eyes, "because I was scared. She thought she loved you and she told me that, and that was my excuse. I pushed you towards her, because in my mind it was inevitable, Lucas. In my mind you were always going to leave me. You were never going to be my forever. And then you showed up in New York, Luke, and you stole my heart again and you had me. You had my heart that night, I couldn't stop it. But when I woke up I ran."

"I tried…"

"I love you. It's that simple, I love you, Lucas, you are the only exception in this world. You are the guy I want to be with, you are the one. And it scares me so much," she wiped her eyes, "I am so afraid of letting myself love you, because what if you change your mind? What if you decide to leave, that I'm not enough? I don't know if I can deal with that, Luke, I don't know if I am strong enough for that."

"Hey," he said cupping her face, "Brooke Davis, you are one of the strongest people I know, ok," he asked, "but I promise you, you never have to worry about any of that, ok? Never," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "wait here."

"Lucas," she said as he walked towards his room.

"I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "Brooke Davis I am in love with you, only you. It's always been you." He showed her a small black box.

"Luke," she whispered as he opened the box, "that's…"

"Yeah," he said wiping her cheek, "it's the ring Keith gave my mom, Brooke. She gave it to me right after he died, she wanted me to give it to the woman I wanted to spend my life with. And along the way there was Peyton and Lindsey, but this ring, Brooke, it's always been meant for you. No one has worn this ring except my mom, and one day hopefully you. I know we're not ready yet," he said as he looked into her eyes, "but someday, when we are I want you to wear this ring. I love you, and Brooke, I will always be here, no matter what, ok," she nodded with tears streaming her face, he kissed her forehead, "you are the only exception Brooke Davis. I never knew what it was like to love someone, to be in love with someone until you. You saved me so many times."

"I love you," she said as she looked up into his blue eyes, "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too," he said as they kissed.


	11. Whatever it takes

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing…read and review. The title is from Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse. They are one of my favorite bands and I absolutely love this song. Think it fits the story and where my writing is. It's a shorter chapter, basically a filler, but still relevant.**

Lucas woke up on his couch. He smiled, like really smiled the first smile in such a long time. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping brunette leaned against him and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey," she said groggily as she shifted so that she could look at him.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said as she laid her head against his chest again, "sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said running his hands through her hair, "this is nice, you here."

"Yeah," she said as she placed her hand in his, "it is nice being here, with you."

"Brooke, I'm sorry," he said, "it kills me to know that I've hurt you so much, and the worst part is that I didn't even realize it, you know. Not that it's an excuse," he said as she looked at him.

"Luke, I messed up to," she said softly.

"Well, I know there are a million reasons for you to go," he said as he kissed he forehead, "but if you stay, Brooke, I promise you I'll do whatever it takes to make this work for us."

"You've got to let me in, Luke, all the way, ok," she said, he nodded, "even when it hurts, I need you to let me in. You can't hide the parts of your heart you don't want me to see."

"Ok, I will do whatever it takes," he said as they kissed, "I will do whatever you need me to, Brooke."

"I love you Lucas Scott," she said as they kissed.

"I love you too pretty girl," he smiled at her, he brushed the hair from her face, "it's always been you."

"So," she said as she snuggled against him, "I should probably get home."

"It's late," he said looking at his watch, "it's almost two, you can stay here, you know that."

"I can't," she said as she stood up, "I gotta go."

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand, he looked in to her hazel eyes, "it goes for you too. You gotta let me in, ok, don't try to be so brave and strong all the time," she smiled and nodded, "I love you."

"I love you," she said kissing him, "boyfriend."

"I've missed this," he said as she walked towards the door.

"You could always come home with me," she said as she stood in the doorway.

"Tempting," he smiled at her.

"Well, I am gonna go," she kissed his cheek, "I will see you tomorrow, or today I guess."

"See you later," he said as he watched her make her way to her car. He watched her drive away and for the first time the pain in his heart was gone. He loved her and she loved him, he was going to do whatever he needed to make it work with her this time. She was the one for him, and he knew he was the one for her.

* * *

"Hey," Nathan said as he walked in to the living room where Haley was sitting.

"Hey," she said wiping her eyes.

"You ok," he asked rubbing her back.

"No, not really," she said, she wiped her eyes.

"Come to bed, Hales," he pleaded, "it's after two."

"I can't sleep Nathan," she said, "I can't close my eyes without seeing that sadness in Jamie's eyes. He woke up so afraid and scared, he's a little boy, and he shouldn't be dealing with this."

"Hey, come here," he said wrapping her in his arms, "we are gonna get through this, ok, and Jamie is going to be ok Hales. Quentin was a big part of his life, and it's a tragedy what happened, and it's unbearable to think about the fears it has instilled in our son," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "but we will be ok, Jamie will be ok. I will do whatever it takes, Ok? I will make sure we are ok."

"I love you so much Nathan," she said wiping her eyes, "I'm just so worried about how this will effect Jamie and how we can make this ok for him, when the reality of it is that I can't make it ok for myself?"

"You thinking about that day," he asked, she nodded.

"It was so long ago, but god, Nathan I can still see Jimmy that day in the tutor center. I can see the anger and hurt in him, the fear. It's hard."

"I know. I remember that day, I carry it with me too," he said, "all of us do. Not just Jimmy, but what Dan did too. Losing Keith that day changed so much. I think about Lily and how it must be growing up without a dad," he sighed, "but then I think about Luke. I mean he didn't have our father, but he turned out to be a good guy, right?"

"Losing Quentin has just brought it all back to the surface you know," she said. "I remember how happy Karen and Keith were, and then boom, he's gone. And Karen went through so much after that. I'm glad she's got Andy, I am, but when I think about her and Keith, it kills me. They were so close to their happily ever after and someone tore it away from them. And Quentin, he was so young, so much life to live."

"I know," he said.

"I want to have a baby, Nathan," she said, "I want us to have the big family we've talked about, to have the life we want."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we get the life we want Hales," he kissed her, "always and forever."

"Always and forever," she whispered as they kissed.

"If you want a baby, I want a baby," he smiled, "Jamie will be so excited."

"What about you," she asked.

"I want a little girl who looks just like you."

"Whatever it takes, Nathan, we'll be happy," she said kissing her husband.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be sleeping," Peyton asked as she walked in to Julian's make shift office in their small living room.

"Sorry, did I wake you," he asked as she stood in the doorway.

"No," she smiled at him, "I couldn't sleep. You ok?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm just worried about this movie, all the drama with my parents, Quentin's death, how that is going to affect Luke, and how it will affect the movie." She walked towards him and he pulled her to his lap, "crazy right? Selfish and rude?"

"Julian Baker, those are not words that describe you at all," she said, "it's going to be ok. Believe that."

"It's hard, moving here and trying to get this movie done, all of it, Peyt, it just seems like I took too much on, and my father is waiting for me to fail and my mother is smothering from clear across the country…"

"Shh," she said placing her finger over his mouth. "This is all going to be fine, I know it," she said kissing him, "I have faith in you Julian Baker, we both do," she said placing his hand on her stomach, "you will do whatever it takes to make this work with the movie, and Luke will be fine, and your parents, well they are in L.A. so let's not worry about them."

"I love you," he smiled at her.

"I'm kind of fond of you too," she said playfully. "Coming back here was one of the scariest things I've done, you know. I mean I went to L.A. and didn't fine the success I wanted, and I came back here and had to face everyone, face my past, and Julian it was scary, but I knew in my heart it was all going to be ok, you know how?"

"How?"

"Because I have you, and together we will do whatever it takes, Julian, you and me, we will do whatever it takes to make this ok for us. And, things may not always be easy, but me, you and this baby, we're gonna have a great life here in Tree Hill."

"Whatever it takes, huh," he asked as he hugged her.

"Whatever it takes," she said as she kissed him, "now let's go to bed, baby daddy."

"Ok baby mamma," he said playfully as he followed her.


	12. Feel this

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing…read and review. I know it has been a while, have been struggling with what comes next and had this written for quite a while...hope it fits...Feel This by Bethany and Enation. Hope you enjoy. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback...Diane Hermans thank you! I really love writing Brucas, but I am stuck on thi one...**

"So, how is my dress coming," Peyton asked as she and Haley walked in to Brooke's store.

"Well, I am working on it," Brooke said, "you know if your skinny ass wouldn't have gotten knocked up your dress was already done, and stunning I might add."

"Well, you could always wear it," Peyton said playfully.

"What," Brooke asked.

"We all know it's a matter of time for you and Luke," Haley smiled.

"We aren't rushing anything, you know," Brooke smiled at her best friends, "we're actually going on a date tonight."

"A date," Haley asked.

"Yes, Haley, a date. I know you and Nathan didn't do things traditionally, but when a boy and a girl like each other…"

"Ha, funny, Brooke," Haley playfully punched her arm, "I know what a date is."

"Well, we've been doing," she hesitated, "whatever this is for a month now, and he wants to celebrate."

"He's sweet," Peyton said, "you two are so cute."

"Says the pregnant girl with her doting fiancé," Brooke said jokingly.

"Julian is cheesy too, and I love every minute of it."

"You guys are good together," Haley said smiling at Peyton, "Julian brings out the best in you. And you," she said looking towards Brooke, "you and Luke are gonna be fine too, I feel it."

"Feel this," Peyton said with a smile on her face, "I think she just kicked."

"She," Brooke asked as she placed her hand over Peyton's stomach.

"Or he," she smiled, "I can't believe it, I can feel this."

"Wow," Brooke said.

"I've got to go," Peyton said standing up, "Julian is at Tric with Luke, I gotta go and let him feel this."

"Go," Haley said with a smile, "I'll call and have Nate pick me up, or Brooke can give me a ride?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "see ya later P. Sawyer," Brooke said as they watched the blonde leave.

"I never imagined her like this," Haley said.

"Me neither."

* * *

"Well, mother, it's my company," Brooke said as Victoria walked towards the door.

"For now," she said turning to face her daughter, "Brooke I will not stand by and watch you destroy our company. Remember that."

"My company," she said as Victoria opened the door to leave.

"You asked me to go into business," she said as she opened the door to Lucas standing there, "you, the reason my daughter has returned to this wretched town."

"I guess so," he said as Victoria pushed past him.

"Hey," Brooke said as he shut the door, "I'm sorry about her."

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her, "it's not your fault she's…"

"A bitch? I know, but she drives me crazy."

"Well' I'm sorry," he said, "looks like your day was as good as mine in the movie making business."

"How is that going?"

"Oh, the director I met with today wanted to make Lucas a gang member and have him living in a junkyard."

"Sounds gritty."

"Oh, but he did want to put Brooke in a mansion in Charlotte."

"Now that's a movie I'd go see," she laughed, he looked worried, "Luke you don't have to compromise, not if you don't want to. The worst thing that could happen is for this movie to fail because they went with someone else's vision."

"What do I do Brooke?"

"Do whatever it takes, just make sure they tell the story the way you remember it."

"God, I've missed you today," he smiled at her, "are you ready for our date?"

"Well," she smiled playfully, "here's the thing, I have this boyfriend…"

"Really," he said wrapping his arms around her, "what's he like?"

"Amazing," she said, "but I'm not sure how he's gonna feel about this, me going on a date with you."

"Well, maybe I'll ask him," he said, he pretended to dial his cell phone causing her to laugh, "he thinks it's ok."

"Ok," she said kissing him.

* * *

"This probably isn't your ideal stop to end our date," he said as they walked hand in hand on the river court.

"I love it here."

"Me too," he said thinking about the night he and Rachel spent there after the fantasy boy draft.

"_Ok, take your shirt off."_

"_Rachel," he said in a confused tone._

"_I'm not going to touch you, you sissy-virgin boy. I'm trying to make a point, take your shirt off." Lucas smiled, sighed, and then took his shirt off. "Alright, you say Brooke's the one," she handed him the ball, "your soul mate," Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "well if that's the case, call upon destiny, or providence, or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together, and make the shot, blindfolded." She tied his shirt over his eyes._

"_This is ridiculous," he laughed._

"_Come on it's your destiny, you can't miss. Ok, can you see me?"_

"_No." She had to be sure, so she made a fool of herself dancing._

"_Ok, I trust you. Now follow my voice, if Brooke's the one, make the shot."_

"_What happened," he asked after shooting the ball._

"_It went in. Nice shot."_

"This is it," Brooke smiled at him as he bounced the ball.

"The river court," he asked jokingly.

"Yeah," she smiled, "it is the place."

"Ok," he said confused, "what place is it exactly?"

"This," she said stealing the ball from him, "is where I want to become your wife." She smiled, he stood there, stunned. He was waiting for the punch line of the joke, "I mean it."

"Well," he laughed, "since I haven't proposed to you Brooke Davis, what makes you think we are getting married?"

"Feel this," she said as she reached for his hand, she placed it over her heart, "this is how I know," he smiled at the serenity he could see in her face, "you still make my heart race, Lucas, after everything we've been through, you still do this to me."

"You're good," he said taking the ball from her other hand, "really good." He sat the ball down on the ground, "I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile now," he said as he knelt in front of her, pulling the ring from his pocket, "will you marry me?"

"I'm probably gonna have to think about it," she said with her dimpled smile.

"Ouch," he said playfully holding his other hand over his heart.

"I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, "I want nothing more than to be your wife, Luke."

"I love you," he said as he placed the ring on her finger, he stood up and wrapped her in his arms, playfully spinning her around, "feel this," he said placing her hand on his chest, "this is yours, pretty girl, always has been, always will be."

"I love you," she said with tears in her eyes, "and I mean it, Lucas, I want us to get married right here."

"The river court, really," he said with a chuckle, she nodded, "Brooke Davis getting married on a basketball court, huh?"

"Yep," she said as she snuggled in to his chest, "this is our world, Luke, it's where you came from, and it's where you brought me. This is it," she said as he kissed the top of her head, "I can feel it."

* * *

"Ok," Skills said walking with Mouth, Millicent and the guys, "this is a basketball court, not a bedroom."

"Funny," Lucas said as he and Brooke looked towards their friends, who were now followed by Nathan and Haley.

"Just saying," Skills laughed.

"So, old man," Nathan said as he and Haley walked hand in hand towards them, "what did you call us out here for?"

"A rematch of you schooling Nate," Junk asked.

"Let's play nice," Haley said as she sat beside Brooke, who was still wrapped in Lucas' arms.

"It's about time," Brooke said with a smile as Peyton and Julian joined the group.

"We were preoccupied," Julian grinned with his arm around his pregnant fiance.

"Gross," Brooke said, "did not need to know that."

"So," Nathan said, "now that we're all here?"

"Brooke and I have something we wanted to tell everyone together," he said as he smiled at her, she leaned her head against him as she looked at all their friends, "we're getting married."

"We know it's sudden," she said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sudden," Peyton said with a laugh, "for you two? We've been waiting on the two of you since high school."

"Congratulations," Haley said wrapping both of them in a hug, "she's right ya know," she smiled.

"Thanks tutor wife," Brooke smiled at her.

"Congratulations, B. Davis," Peyton said as they embraced, "I am happy for you, both of you."

"Thanks Peyton," Brooke said as Lucas stood to join the guys on the court.

"Shoot for teams," Lucas asked.

"Nah," Skills said as he tossed the ball to Lucas, "how bout you and Nate, just like old times?"

"You ready for this little brother," Lucas asked as the other guys all took their seats.

"I could do this forever."

"Look at us," Haley said as she sat on one side of Brooke, Peyton on the other.

"Here we are, all of us back here," Peyton said as they watched the two brothers.

"This is the way it's supposed to be," Haley said.

"It's perfect," Brooke said, "this is what we'll be doing ten years from now, all of our kids running around here," she smiled as her eyes met Lucas', "I can feel it."

"Me too," Haley and Peyton both said at the same time causing the three girls to laugh. Millicent came over to congratulate her boss and friend. It was perfect, Brooke looked around at her friends, her fiance, her life, and it was perfect, she could feel it in her heart...but was it too perfect?


	13. Life was good today

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing…read and review. The song that inspired this chapter was a random song, Toes by Zac Brown Band. I love the song, I love the ocean and the beach….anyway I hope you like it. Thanks **

"Did you ever think we would be here," Brooke asked as she sat beside Haley.

"Yeah," she laughed, "you and me sitting here while Peyton gets dressed for her wedding, why not?"

"It's just we've been through so much, you know, and to be here, it's something."

"Yes it is," Peyton said as she walked out of the fitting room in Brooke's store, she placed her hands over her baby bump.

"Peyton, you look amazing," Haley said as she and Brooke walked towards the pregnant bride.

"Thank you," she said, "you too look pretty hot."

"Well, I think the designer was awesome," Brooke laughed as they stood in front of the mirror.

"Thank you, both of you," Peyton said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You're welcome," Brooke smiled.

"There isn't anywhere else we'd be," Haley said as Peyton turned towards them.

"I mean it," Peyton said, "you two are my best friends and I couldn't have made it through the last few months without the two of you."

"No messing up the make up," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes.

"I really need to say this, ok," Peyton said, "if something happens, if I…"

"Don't Peyton," Haley said as she wiped her eyes.

"I love you two, so much, and I know you mean well, but we've got to talk about it ok," she said as the two brunettes nodded, "if something happens, I need to know that you'll be there, you know, for Julian and the baby, because I'm so afraid of not being there, I need to know you will."

"Hey," Brooke said wrapping her arms around her two friends, "we'll be here, Peyton, so will you, ok?"

"She's right," Haley said, "you can't get rid of us, and we're not ready to lose you, so get that out of your head girly."

"I'm sorry," Peyton said as she wiped her eyes.

"We have a wedding to get to," Brooke smiled wiping her eyes.

* * *

"Are you nervous," Lucas asked as he walked in to the room where Julian was getting ready.

"Actually," Julian said, "yeah."

"Well, Brooke sent me to check on you two," he laughed.

"We're good," Derrick said, "he knows if he hurts my sister he answers to me."

"And me," a voice said, they all turned towards it, "rake boy."

"Mr. Sawyer," Lucas said as he shook his hand, "I'm never gonna live that down am I?"

"Probably not," he smiled, "you must be Julian?"

"Yes sir," Julian said shaking his hand.

"I'm Larry Sawyer," he said, "it's nice to finally meet you son."

"You too sir," Julian said nervously, "you did a great job with Peyton sir, I'm very lucky to have her in my life."

"Ok, enough with the formalities," Larry laughed, "Derrick how have you been?"

"Good," he said as the two men shook hands.

"Good," Larry said, "you're a good man."

"Thank you sir."

"Well, I think it's time I go surprise my beautiful daughter," he said, "rake boy do you think you could show me the way?"

"Sure," Lucas said as the duo walked out.

"So, how is she doing?"

"She's trying to be brave, but you know her," Lucas said.

"I just need her to be ok, and that baby too," he said shaking his head, "I can't lose her too, she's all I've got left."

"Knock knock," Lucas said as he peeked his head in to the room where Peyton was getting ready.

"Hey you," Brooke said as she walked towards the door.

"You alone?"

"Haley went to check on Jamie but Peyton's in here to, and well Broody, I'm not sure how she'd feel about us in here," she laughed.

"Well, I am pretty sure I'm not ok with it either," Larry chuckled as he stepped forward from behind Lucas.

"I am seriously gonna hurt you," she said as she playfully punched Lucas.

"Ms Davis you look as beautiful as ever," Larry said kissing her forehead as he hugged her.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm so glad you made it, she's gonna be surprised."

"Who's surprised," Peyton asked as she looked towards the door where Brooke was.

"You," Larry said as he walked in, "hey baby girl."

"Dad," she said tears streaming her face as she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad he made it," Brooke said as she and Lucas watched Peyton and her father dance.

"Me too," he said, "and you did that."

"She needed him and I just told him," she said.

* * *

"You ok," Lucas asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure," he asked holding her hand.

"She's scared," she said as they sat in the courtyard of the church, "so am I Luke, Peyton and I have been through so much, and I don't want to lose her."

"I know," he said putting his arm around her, "but, she's gonna be fine. We are all gonna be fine."

"I love you," she said smiling up at him, "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Davis," he said kissing her forehead.

"Sorry to interrupt," Haley said walking towards the duo, "but, it's time."

"Ok," he said as he held Brooke's hand as they were walking towards the church.

"I'll see you up there," Brooke said as she kissed Lucas' cheek, "fiancé."

"You two are something," Haley said smiling at her friend as they walked towards the back of the church.

"You girls ready," Larry asked as he and Peyton stood together.

"We are," Brooke said smiling at Peyton.

"Thank you," Peyton said as Brooke handed her the bouquet, "Brooke, thank you."

"You're welcome P. Sawyer," Brooke said as they hugged.

"Haley come here," Peyton said as she pulled Haley in to the hug, "I love you guys so much and it means so much having you here."

"No where eels we'd rather be Peyton," Haley said as she wiped her eyes. As the music started the three girls exchanged another hug. Haley made her way down the aisle, followed by Brooke. Julian stood there with his signature grin, next to Derrick who was his best man, and Lucas. As Peyton and Larry walked down the aisle Brooke couldn't help but think about when they were young. She was happy, for the first time in a long time, Brooke Davis was happy. She glanced over towards Lucas who was smiling at her and she knew that she could stay like this. This moment was pure bliss for her, she always did love weddings. They watched Peyton and Julian exchange their vows, and as they shared their first kiss Brooke wiped away her tears. This was a good day.

* * *

"Hey you," Lucas said walking towards where Brooke was standing, "what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," she said. Clay's beach house was decorated beautifully and everyone was having a good time, but Brooke just wanted to be alone for a little while, and the beach and the ocean always comforted her. It had been a mere three hours since the ceremony and the reception was still going strong.

"You ok," he asked as he wrapped an arm around her, she nodded as she laid her head against his chest, "you did good Brooke. Peyton is lucky to have you, we all are. But, especially me."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty lucky too," she said. She was lucky and she knew it. "I'm lucky to have you back in my life, Lucas, and I'm even more lucky because I get to love you, and because I am going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I am quite a catch," he said playfully. She untangled herself from his arms and walked closer to the water, she lifted her dress and walked far enough for the waves to cover her feet. "Crazy girl what are you doing," he laughed.

"I don't know," she smiled as he watched her. "Today was a good day Luke, life is good."

"Not a worry in the world," he said as she walked towards him.

"Life was good today," she said kissing him.

"Hey," they both turned towards the frantic voice, they both saw Nathan running towards them.

"Nate," Lucas said as he saw the fear in Nathan's face, "what is it?"

"It's Peyton," he said. Brooke felt like her world stopped spinning for a moment, then she felt Lucas wrap his arm around her and she remembered to breathe.

"Come on," he said guiding her towards the house, "it's going to be ok Brooke."

"Life was good today," she whispered as tears were streaming her face. She knew things were to good...


	14. Sweet silver lining

**Authors note:**

**Sweet Silver Lining by Kate Voegele. Hope you enjoy, read and review. Not sure that this was what I wanted this chapter to become… On a personal note, though…not the best start to the new year for some. A couple I know, friends of my brother, lost their little girl early Friday morning. She was three, would have turned four in February, she had surgery Wednesday morning to have her tonsils out. She went home Thursday with her biological father and they got a call early Friday that she had passed away in her sleep…this is just something I am unable to wrap my head around. It is a terrible tragedy and my heart goes out to them…so I am not sure this is where my story would've gone, but it's where it is going now. Please read and review…and keep this family in your prayers, they have another daughter who is six and I cannot imagine how they can make this all ok for her.**

Brooke Davis was not a fan of hospitals. She never had been. Today was no exception. She sat on a bench in the courtyard outside of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. She had been sitting there for an hour, alone. She wanted to be alone, and as hard as it was for Lucas, he left her alone. He had gone home to shower and change and left her there. She needed space and she needed time. It had been four days since the wedding.

"You need to go home, Brooke," he said wrapping a jacket around her, "you have been awake for the better part of the last four days and it's not healthy."

"I need to be here when she wakes up." She looked at him and he could see the pain in her face, he handed her a paper sack, "what is that?"

"Every fashion magazine I could find."

"But you just said…"

"Yeah, but I knew when I said that you needed to go home that you'd say you needed to be here when Peyton woke up, because you are stubborn Brooke Davis."

"I love how well you know me," she said looking into his blue eyes.

"Me too," he said pulling her close.

"She needs to wake up," she said with tears streaming her face.

"She will," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead, "she will."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too."

* * *

"What are you doing here," Haley asked folding laundry. She was a mess. She had barely had any sleep, thankfully Clay and Quinn had kept Jamie.

"I need to make sure you're ok," Nathan said as he walked towards her.

"I'm not," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hales," he said as she laid her head against him, "everything is going to be ok."

"It's scary, Nathan, what if Peyton doesn't wake up," she sighed.

"She will, she has to," he said. Truth was, Nathan didn't want to think about the alternative. He knew Brooke and Haley would be a mess, but so would he and Lucas. They were all so close, and they needed Peyton to be ok. "Julian needs her," he said, "and so does her daughter. Peyton will be ok, she has to."

"Thank you," Haley said.

"For what?"

"For being you. I love you Nathan Scott, so much," she said kissing him.

"I love you too."

"Now go," she said playfully.

"Hales, I don't want to go if you…"

"Nathan, I love you for wanting to be here, I do, but you gotta go. The first game of the season is Sunday, you gotta go."

"You know you and Jamie are more important than the game, if you need me, I'm here."

"I know that," she smiled, "but, we're ok. It's tough, but we'll be ok, and you're right Peyton is gonna wake up, she has too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I'm in way over my head," he said holding her hand. She had been unconscious for four days. The doctor had said it could be any day that she wakes up, or that she may never wake up. Julian Baker truly was in over his head. He had fallen head over heels for Peyton Sawyer, and here he was, sitting by her bedside hoping he hadn't lost her. "I took her home last night. She's with your dad, and Karen is helping out. Peyton, I don't know what to do. I can't do this without you, I need you."

He held her hand in his. He loved her, he loved their daughter. Julian Baker had never imagined becoming this man, but he was grateful that he had. He was so thankful that Peyton Sawyer came into his life and helped him become the man he was. "I don't know how to do this," he sighed, "being a dad. My dad wasn't the greatest, but you know that. Peyton, we need you to wake up, to come back to us. Sawyer is so small, and she's beautiful, just like you. Brooke hasn't left here, she's waiting for you to wake up. Lucas tried to convince her to go home, but she's stubborn, just like you."

Peyton Sawyer was stubborn, that was one of the many things he loved about her. She was stubborn and she wouldn't give up on him. There had been so many times over the past two and half years that he wanted to give up, but she wouldn't let him. Peyton was always there pushing him to be better, to be the man she knew he could be. And, in return he had become a much better man than he ever dreamt of. Then, he pushed her. He convinced her to go home, back to Tree Hill. He pushed for her to start her own label, to live her dreams. The night her proposed to her was one of the happiest nights of his life, which also included the day she told him he was going to become a father.

"_So I was thinking," he said as he walked in to their living room, "the studio space would be great for casting and stuff."_

"_Julian we need to talk."_

"_Ok," he said as he looked at her, he was suddenly nervous, "is something wrong?"_

"_Well," she said fidgeting with her engagement ring, she looked incredibly nervous, "I wanted to tell you that I don't think I am going to be calling you my fiancé anymore."_

"_What," he asked, shocked, not sure what she was talking about, they had just bought the house in Tree hill, she had the studio, and he was working on the movie with Lucas._

"_I was thinking about calling you my baby daddy," she said with a slight smile, he looked stunned, she nodded her head to let him know it was real._

"_You mean we're," he said stumbling over his words, "we are, you are, really?"_

"_Yes," she said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Julian Baker you are going to be a daddy."_

"_I am," he asked as he looked into her eyes._

"_Yep, the world's best," she smiled as she saw the tears in his eyes, "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"We need you to wake up Peyt," he said as he kissed her hand, "I need you so much. You are what makes me be me, you're what holds me together." He closed his eyes as tears silently fell down his cheeks. Julian Baker never saw himself becoming a father and husband, a man who had a heart, but here he was. He felt so alone, his parents had gone back to L.A. and all he had was his daughter and Peyton. He needed her.

"Hey," his eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. She was groggy.

"Peyton," he said kissing her forehead, "you came back."

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that quick did you," she said, her voice raspy.

"I love you so much," he said as he rubbed her cheek, "God, I love you."

"I love you," she said, "where's the baby, Julian, is the baby ok," she asked in a panicked tone.

"Shh," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "she's fine, she's gonna be just fine. She's a fighter just like you."

"Knock knock," Brooke said opening the door, she was carrying the baby followed by Lucas, "someone wanted to see if their mamma was awake," Brooke said as she saw that Peyton was awake wrapped in Julian's arms, "oh my God, Peyton," Brooke said as tears started falling.

"Oh," Peyton said as she started crying, the sight of her best friend and her daughter was more than she could stand, she was so thankful to have Brooke back in her life, "she's beautiful."

"You did good buddy," Brooke said as she placed the baby in Peyton's arms, she kissed the top of Peyton's head, "you did good."

"Thank you Brooke," Peyton said smiling up at her brunette friend, who was now wrapped in Lucas' arms, "both of you."

"No problem," Lucas said as he held Brooke.

"She's beautiful, isn't she," Julian said as he wrapped his arms around Peyton and their daughter.

"She is," Peyton said as Julian kissed her cheek, "Sawyer Brooke Baker you are the most beautiful little girl, mommy loves you."

"We'll leave you three alone," Lucas said as he and Brooke walked out, hand in hand.

* * *

Lucas Scott loved her, his pretty girl. He had been in love with her since high school. Sure there had been obstacles, but his love had never gone away. Brooke Davis was the girl for him, that was one thing he was certain of. He loved her more now than he ever thought possible. He loved how peaceful she looked sleeping, so he laid there, in her bed watching her sleep. They had left the hospital finally. Peyton was awake and Brooke was finally able to go home. To be with him, to let him hold her.

"Do you always stare at me when I sleep," she asked as she opened her eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too creeper," she smiled as she reached up to kiss him, "even if you are a bit of a stalker."

"You got jokes," he said with a laugh, "but I think you're beautiful, Brooke Davis, even when you sleep."

"Thanks, I think," she giggled playfully as she snuggled in to him.

"I love you so much," he said as he ran his hand through her hair, "I never want to lose you."

"I don't plan on going anywhere broody," she said.

"Brilliant, beautiful and brave. You are so strong," he said, "with all of this with Peyton, everything that has happened, your strength amazes me Brooke Davis."

"My strength," she said turning to face him, "comes from you. Everyone looks at me, and I put on this brave face, but I'm just as afraid as anyone else, my heart breaks too, but there's something, keeping me going, making me fight," she said, "making me believe in clouds with sweet silver lining, Lucas Scott, and that's you. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"You amaze me," he said as he brushed her hair out of her face, "you make me believe too, Brooke Davis, you give me strength and you give me hope, and you make me believe that good things happen in this crazy world."

"Miracles happen, every day," she said with a dimpled smile, "Peyton is proof of that. They are so happy, and they got their miracle, she woke up today."

"That was their silver lining?"

"Yep," she said as she laid her head against Lucas', "their storm past and they got their cloud with the sweet silver lining."

"Me too," he said, "I got you, Brooke, and I am never letting you go."

"Good," she said, "because I don't want to be let go of." He wrapped his arms around her, this was her sweet silver lining.


	15. Me and You

**Authors note: I own nothing. It has been a long time, but I was reading over some stories I have and realized that I never gave this one a proper ending. So here it is, at least for now...hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Lucas Scott stood on the river court. A place that he once defined as his world, and today this place would be where he married his pretty girl. He held a basketball in his hand as he watched his pregnant best friend placing red roses on the arch that had been setup.

"This place looks amazing," he smiled as Haley turned towards him, "you and Peyton did good here."

"Only the best for my two best friends," Haley said as she walked towards Lucas.

"You think she's gonna show up today," he asked with a smile.

"I know it," Haley said.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got to be so lucky," he said as they sat together on one of the benches, "how I get to have her in my life still, why she is marrying me."

"She loves you Luke," she said softly knowing he was battling internal demons from their past, "you two have both been in and out of this relationship over the years, but we all knew you two would find a way back. I mean you're Brook and Lucas."

"Brucas," he laughed thinking about the names Brooke had come up with over the years.

"Exactly," she smiled as she stood up, "now I have to go help my other best friend get ready."

"I love her Haley," he said.

"I know," she said, "I'll see you in a little while," she started to walk towards her car, she turned to see Lucas still sitting there, "she loves you too Luke. She always has." He smiled and nodded as Haley turned to get into her car.

* * *

Brooke Davis stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom tears in her eyes as Haley pinned the last curl into place. This was her wedding day, and she truly was marrying the man that completed her. Over the years they had been through so much, but she knew in her heart Lucas Scott was the one for her.

"You look beautiful," Haley said as she stepped back.

"Thank you," Brooke said softly as she looked at herself in her gown.

"No tears," Haley said as she wiped her own eyes.

"No tears," Brooke chuckled as she saw Haley tearing up.

"Hey, I am eight and a half months pregnant," she smiled as they hugged.

"I'm getting married today," Brooke smiled as she wiped her eyes, "Haley, I am getting married."

"You are."

"Knock knock," Peyton said as she walked in the room carrying her ten month old daughter, "it's time to go."

"Ok," Brooke said, "before we go, I just want to say thank you, both of you. If it wasn't for the two of you I am not sure I would have been able to make it to this day."

"You're welcome," Peyton said, "but, you would have made it here, Brooke, you and Lucas, you two are meant to be together."

"And people who are meant to be always find their way in the end," Haley said with a smile.

"I guess so," Brooke smiled.

"You were right about that," Peyton smiled, "Julian and I are going to head over now, I will make sure everything is perfect."

"Thank you Peyton," Brooke said, "for everything."

"You're welcome," she smiled as she looked at Brooke and Haley, "I'll see you there."

"You ready for this," Haley asked as Peyton left the two of them alone.

"I am," she smiled, "thank you Haley. For being here, for being my maid of honor," she wiped her eyes, "I love you tutor mom."

"I love you too tigger."

* * *

"So," Nathan said as he stood beside his brother, "you nervous?"

"Petrified," Lucas chuckled.

"Luke, you're gonna be fine, it's Brooke."

"It's always been Brooke. I guess I always knew it was her, even when I was with Peyton and Lindsey, it was always Brooke."

"I know," Nathan said as they watched their friends start taking their seats around the river court.

"This is where it all began," Lucas said, "you and me," he smiled.

"Yeah."

"Look at us now. If it wasn't for Haley and Brooke," he sighed, "those two are pretty amazing."

"They are," Nathan said with a smile, "it's funny how we all started out, and look at how we end up, me married to your best friend and you marrying mine."

"Irony."

"Things have a funny way of working out," Nathan said as he and Lucas both looked towards limo pulling up, "guess that's our queue."

"You ready," Mouth asked as he walked towards Lucas and Nathan.

"I've been ready since I was seventeen," Lucas said with a smile, Nathan patted his brother on the back, "I'll see you up there," Lucas said as he and Mouth made their way to the arch Haley had created at what would be mid court.

* * *

As Nathan opened the door to the limo Brooke could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey gorgeous," Nathan smiled as he reached for Haley's hand. She was wearing a red knee length gown Brooke had designed just for her.

"Husband," Haley said as she got out of the limo, "thank you," she said as he handed her the bouquet of white roses.

Brooke exhaled, and with her heart racing she stepped from the limo. As she turned towards the river court she saw her best friend walking towards the archway.

"You look beautiful," he said handing her the bouquet of red roses, "you ready to become my sister in law," Nathan asked as he held out his arm.

"I am," she smiled as she slid her arm in his, "thank you for doing this."

"What, walking you down the aisle," he whispered as they started towards the arch way.

"All of it," she said as she saw the faces of everyone she loved sitting there around this archway.

"You're welcome, Brooke, but we both know I could never really give you away," he said as he kissed her cheek once they made it to Lucas. He patted his brother on the shoulder as he took Brooke's hand. She handed her bouquet to Haley.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another historic event here at the river court," Mouth said causing everyone to smile. "We are here today to witness an event a long time in the making, the union of two of my best friends into holy matrimony." Lucas and Brooke both knew that Mouth had to be the one who officiated their union, after all he was the one who always provided commentary here at the river court. Of course, he couldn't say no so he became ordained. "Brooke and Lucas, you two have known each other as high school kids trying to survive in a crazy world to the adults you are today, from the first awkward meeting," Mouth said causing Brooke to blush slightly thinking about the night she showed up in the back seat of Lucas' car, "to the very moment you decided to commit yourselves to each other. Along the way you've shared with each other happiness and sorrow, you've learned and grown, and you've decided that you don't want to spend your lives apart. Look at each other in this moment and remember this moment," he said, "you've been many things to each other before today, you've been friends, at times enemies, you've been a confidant, a teacher, a companion, but after today you will look at each other and say to the world this is my husband or this is my wife. The vows you say today aren't the makings of a marriage, they are a way of saying to each other, you know those hopes and dreams, those conversations shared on the beach, here at the river court, those moments you felt the love growing between you, the promises you made to each other, yeah I meant all of it," he said as everyone chuckled. Lucas reached up to wipe a tear away from Brooke's hazel eyes. "The idea of a good marriage is knowing that the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands, it is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to bed angry. It is never taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding rooms for the things of spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner. I know that you are the right partners, I know this because you have both shown it, you have shown all of us. Lucas and Brooke have written their own vows for today," Mouth said, "Lucas."

"Brooke," Lucas said holding her hands, trying to fight back his tears he shook his head slightly, "I love you. I am in love with you more now than I ever dreamed possible. You," he said with a tear streaming his cheek, she reached her hand to wipe it away fighting her own tears, "make me a better person, you make me a better man. Brooke, you are the one thing in this world I can't live without. When I'm not with you I'm not me, I'm not whole. I wonder on days like today how I got to be so lucky, how a girl like you actually loved me back. Your love is so selfless, so pure, so real. I promise that I will love you, Brooke, that I will be faithful to you, that I will protect you, I will cherish you and our love every day for as long as we both shall live."

"Brooke," Mouth said with a smile.

"Luke," she nearly whispered causing his heart to melt. "I've loved you since I was seventeen years old. I never knew what it was like to love somebody until I met you," she said as he wiped the tears from her cheek, "you showed me that it was ok to care about someone. You got inside my heart when I didn't want to let anyone in, somehow you got in and I am forever grateful for that. I am grateful for your love Luke, for the life you have given to me. Every day I need you even more than the day before, there's no way I could ever let you go, even if I wanted to. I promise to you Luke, that every day I live I will give my best to you. That I will love you, Luke, that I will be faithful to you, be your best friend, that I will cherish you and our love every day as long as we both shall live."

"The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end," Mouth said with a smile, "and today Lucas and Brooke give and receive these rings as a demonstration of their vows and to make their lives one, to work at all times to create a life that is whole and unbroken."

"Brooke," Lucas said as he held her hand, "this ring is a gift for you, it symbolizes my desire for you to be my wife from this day forward. I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you."

"Luke," she said as she held his hand, "this ring is a gift for you, it symbolizes my desire for you to be my husband from this day forward. I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you."

"Today is one you'll remember and cherish forever," Mouth said, "you started today as two people in love and you will end it as husband and wife. This is a brand new beginning, the start of your journey. There will be moments you will cherish, there will moments you'll disagree, but know that this day is the beginning of your journey. Lucas and Brooke, having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here today, and by the authority vested in me, it is with the greatest of joy and honor that I pronounce you husband and wife," he smiled, "you may kiss your bride." Everyone erupted in applause, Brooke smiled up at Lucas as he wrapped his arms around her and they shared their first kiss as a married couple, "ladies and gentleman, I present to you Lucas and Brooke Scott."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman," Haley smiled from the stage at Tric, "I would like if you could all make room on the dance floor for Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott to share in their first dance." Everyone applauded as Brooke and Lucas made their way to the middle of the dance floor. "I would like to welcome to the stage a very dear friend to help me sing a song that Brooke chose for this moment, ladies and gentlemen, Jake Jagielski."

"I love you," Lucas said as he held Brooke close.

"I love you too husband," she smiled as Jake started to strum his guitar, "this is a dream come true, Luke, me and you."

"Ordinary no," Haley began to sing, "really don't think so, not a love this true, common destiny, we were meant to be, me and you."

"You are my destiny Brooke Davis," he said.

"Brooke Scott," she said as they kissed.

"Brooke Scott," he smiled, "I love how that sounds."

"Me too. We're pretty lucky, me and you," she smiled up at him.


End file.
